


Butterflies

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Smut, Butterflies, Dad is doing his best, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Heartbreak, Illegal Activities, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Romantic Soulmates, Sans - Freeform, Sans please just let me in, Single Parents, Smut, Soulmates, We love him, Yandere, dead mom, mafia, no mom, sans x reader, stop being an ass, you're confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Your father is a poor man, who has a plan that might make him rich. All he wants is money and to make his small family happy, so he hopes the Aster family is able to make that happen somehow.But you fucked all of that up for him because of what happened at that party. Or at least, that’s what you thoughtat first.Little did you know, one of the members took a liking to you… he isn’t exactly happy about that. He doesn’t like attachments. He struggles to give you everything. Struggles to feel things in general, and usually locks his heart away.You just had to open the cage.___I update every other Saturday or Sunday!





	1. ignorance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! Criticism is okay, just don't be an asshole.
> 
> I plan to make this one go on for a while, and it's going to be my main focus for now. I really like the concept here, and surprisingly, it's my first time writing a Mob story! I'm a big fan of four AUs, and I've written a story for every one of them now.
> 
> All of my links are at the bottom, including my Discord server, where I'm most active. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Also... _nice_ parent? Who am I?

You had never really been well off in your life. You weren’t flat broke, but you never had extra money to spend on anything other than necessities. It never really bothered you, because at least you had food in your stomach, and a roof over your head. That was all that was important, the other shit was just… materialistic. You didn’t need it.

 

You and your dad were doing just fine with what you had.

 

You were grateful and happy.

 

At least…  _ you _ were.

 

Your dad on the other hand, he wasn’t very satisfied with how your situation was. He was working on something to make you guys  _ ‘rich’, _ and he wouldn’t exactly tell you what it was. You trusted him, and you trusted that everything would turn out okay, but it gave you a lot of anxiety. Your dad was never the type of person to hide anything from you, so it really came as a shock when he refused to tell you, no matter how much you bugged him about it.

 

You just hoped it wouldn’t get him into any trouble. He already got into enough of it when he was growing up, even being arrested a few times in his teen years. You knew he wouldn’t just get a warning the next time it happened.

 

You were fine with life, and you didn’t find any of this necessary. You had a steady job at a grocery store, and that was plenty to get you by. You were still able to exist and pay for wifi, so that was good enough for you. Your dad made money in his own ways, but you always had what you needed.

 

You didn’t need to get everything you  _ wanted. _ It taught you proper values.

 

You didn’t necessarily think he was  _ wrong _ for wanting more… it just made you worried. You knew he was a very strong willed person, and filled with a shit load of determination, so he wouldn’t stop no matter how long it took him. Even if it meant he would get into legal trouble, sadly.

 

You just had to wait it out. See what happened after his  _ ‘plan’ _ sank or swim.

 

And God, did you hope it swam for his sake.

 

Walking home from your job was usually very calming for you. You and your dad only owned one car, and since the grocery store was only a few blocks away from your house, you always just walked unless there was really bad weather. You often just had earbuds in and ignored everybody’s existence as you walked home, imagining your own little world and scenarios in your head. You were a generally creative person, so it was always fun to do so.

 

You got home after an eight hour shift, your feet pretty sore as you took your shoes off, and you were called into the living room by your dad. It was a little strange, since usually he just let you go and relax, but you went in anyways, curious to know what he could possibly want, ignoring your slight annoyance at not being able to lay down right away.

 

“Yes?” You asked him, as you came and sat next to him on the couch. There was some old cartoon on the Tv, one you recognized but never asked the name of.

 

“Tomorrow night we have plans,” He told you, a smile plastered on his face, “Don’t go out.”

 

He was clearly excited about these ‘plans’, so you were suspicious. That might be bad news for you.

 

“...Plans for what?”

 

“A big party I was invited to. The Aster family is holding it!” He sounded so thrilled, like that was the best possible news.

 

But you on the other hand, had absolutely no idea who the Aster family was.

 

You just nodded, having no idea if that was genuinely a good thing aside from his perspective. 

 

“Okay.” You’d go regardless, since he asked you to. You didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter, anyways. You just hoped there would be free food. Maybe it would even be  _ fancy _ free food.

 

He ruffled your hair, and you rolled your eyes. You loved your father to death… he had always been there for you, but you knew he would go to crazy lengths to get whatever he wanted. You were afraid, but… it would be okay. You knew he would be fine in the end. He had to be, he always was.

 

He took his hand away and sat up a bit more, using the remote to turn off the TV. You didn’t mind… you weren’t really paying any attention to it anyways. A waste of electricity that would just make your bill higher at the end of the month.

 

“You still have that dress we picked up from that thrift store?”

 

You remembered that day pretty clearly… it was raining, and you both decided to stop in the store while you waited for it to pass, since the car didn’t exactly feel like starting that morning. You saw it while you were in there, and you kind of fell in love with it… you didn’t wanna buy it since you knew you didn’t  _ need _ it, but when your dad saw you staring at it, he went ahead and bought it anyways. He insisted there would be an event someday, somewhere that you would wear it, so it would be good to have it just in case.

 

Guess he was right.

 

“...Yeah.” You kept it hung up in the back of your closet, which was saying a lot, since you usually just shoved all of your clothes into a dresser drawer.

 

He smiled. “Wear that, hon. It’ll look great.”

 

“...Alright. Is it fancy?” You knew it definitely was, since he wanted you to pull out  _ that dress, _ but you were hoping that you could get some information out of him this way. You knew better than to ask directly, since he would most likely dodge your question and change the subject with a clever joke. 

 

You just wanted to make sure he was safe…

 

He smirked, the smile taking up a large portion of his face, the kind that was mischievous and made you anxious.

 

“ _ Very. _ ”

 

...Great.

 

You were quiet as you looked over at the clock. It was late… you just wanted to go to bed. You didn’t wanna go to a party tomorrow, you just… wanted to be okay and safe. Wanted your dad to be happy with what you had.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” He said, clearly noticing your shift in atmosphere, “Free food.”

 

...You smiled. That would be something good at least… if it was fancy, there would be fancy foods. You could stuff your face and watch your dad do his thing, keeping him safe. You would intervene if need be, but you knew it was best to leave it to him unless you needed to step in.

 

You just had to try and hold your anxieties inside of you until all of this was over.

 

“How was work?” He asked you, finally moving away from the subject of the party. You were glad… it scared you.

 

“It was quiet. Not many people in today.” The store you worked at was locally owned, so people often opted for the more name brand places like Walmart. You didn’t blame them, the prices were a lot better there… you’d rather spend a dollar on bread than three dollars. 

 

Local businesses were doomed to die out, anyways.

 

“That’s good... y’know how I’ve told you I have a plan?” He said, sadly bringing the subject that you dreaded back to life. You just wanted to go to bed and relax… your feet were killing you.

 

“...Yeah?” You just had to suffer through it for now.

 

“Well, the party plays a big part in it. I need this to go well… I need you on your best behavior,” He told you, his voice stern… or at least stern by his standards. He was usually just… trusting and knew you would behave no matter where you were. You had a very trusting and understanding relationship.

 

“Yeah, of course. I always do,” You told him with a soft smile. You just wanted to grab some food and sleep. Forever.

 

“Thanks, kid. You’re the best.” 

 

He pat you on the head gently, and you smiled again, standing from the couch. You could tell the conversation was just about over, and that you were able to start heading out.

 

“I got pizza for dinner. It’s in the fridge now, but I saved you some.”

 

You knew he probably ate half of it by himself since you weren’t home to scold him.

 

“Okay. Thanks.”

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


Your bedroom was small, but it was definitely your favorite place in the entire world. 

 

It was  _ yours, _ and it was safe. It was decorated the way that brought you the most comfort, and it made you happy to be in there. You always had a few fans on in the room to keep the temperature nice and cool, while you also had the luxury of being able to cuddle up in at least four blankets if you chose to.

 

You liked to spend money wisely, but… soft blankets were a weakness of yours.

 

You laid down on your bed, getting comfy in the blankets and started to overthink a little bit.

 

Tomorrow would be… eventful, to say the least. You knew what was bound to happen. Your dad would probably get drunk and be ignored by the host of the party, and you would have to babysit him and drive him home later. He would be devastated too, so you’d have to coddle him and try to get him to sleep after everything.

 

You’d rather just stay home.

 

You’d rather order some shitty take out and get some alcohol to split with your dad, since at least here you didn’t have to make sure he didn’t humiliate himself. He could be an idiot and you wouldn’t care.

 

But you knew it would never be that simple.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You couldn’t get out of it.

 

You stood in front of the mirror, the black dress you were asked to put on was on your body, hugging your curves pretty nicely. You couldn’t lie, you looked pretty good… but that didn’t change the fact that you  _ really _ wished you could just stay home. Since this party played a role in your fathers  _ ‘plan’, _ that meant it couldn’t be good. You knew something bad was bound to happen, and that really frightened you.

 

...It would be fine. You just needed to think optimistic! It would be okay!

 

...Everything would be okay.

 

You glanced at yourself one more time in the mirror, and then left your bedroom, satisfied enough with your appearance. You made your way downstairs, noticing your dad was already waiting for you by the door. He looked, excited, to say the least. The complete opposite of you and your anxiety.

 

He was dressed in his nice suit, and he looked pretty good. You were proud of him for cleaning up so nicely, but you were still pretty nervous. You would rather just stay home and avoid the unavoidable.

 

He noticed you as you stood at the bottom of the stairs, and his smile seemed to grow ten fold. 

 

“Hey, you look great!” He sounded genuinely impressed and proud. It made you feel happy, and also made you blush a bit.

 

“Thanks! So do you,” You pulled your shoes on as you stood beside him, a pair of black heels that costed five dollars finishing off your outfit. You always felt proud when you were able to find attractive items for so cheap.

 

He chuckled, clearly embarrassed. “Let’s get going.”

 

You followed him outside of the house and over to your car that was parked outside of the house. It must’ve been pretty far away if your dad was willing to waste gas on driving there. That made you a bit nervous… you didn’t often travel outside of your town. You hoped he wasn’t planning to drag you anywhere super fancy.

 

You didn’t speak much during the ride… a comfortable silence filled the air for a good portion of the trip, but after a little while your dad turned on the radio and listened to some of his old music. This was normal and everything was good, yes, but… usually he sang along to these songs, and he was completely quiet.

 

You knew something was up.

‘

“...Are you okay?”

 

He blinked, as if coming out of a daze, and glanced at you momentarily before refocusing on the road. “Huh? Yeah, I’m good. I’m great.”

 

The smile on his face looked fake… he wasn’t ‘great’.

 

“Dad,” You said, sternly. You wanted him to be honest.

 

He chuckled. “Just nervous.”

 

“...You’ll be fine,” You assured him, softly. Truthfully, you had no idea. You didn’t even know where this place was, or who was going to be there, or why.

 

“I know I will. We’ll have fun.”

 

...You hoped so.

 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and neither of you said much of anything. There was no point… you were both too nervous to focus on speaking. You just wished the ride went faster and you could be there already.

 

You silently counted every stop sign you saw and waited.

 

Eventually, your patience was rewarded, and you pulled up to a  _ huge _ house. You weren’t expecting anything that fancy and extravagant, but  _ Jesus, _ was it insane. The house seemed to have at least four or five floors from the outside, and it was  _ wide. _ It wasn’t even a house, really… it was a manor. A fucking mansion… you knew right away that neither you or your father belonged there.

 

You stared in awe as your father parked the car, and then turned it off. All of the other cars parked around were so much fancier than yours… you felt so out of place. So wrong and lost. You were both going to look ridiculous walking in there.

 

You looked over at your dad, and saw he was peering up at the house as well, only he looked… angry, almost.   
  


“...Aster family,” He said, under his breath, his voice filled with envy and jealousy.

 

...You couldn’t exactly blame him.

 

“...Are they bad?” You asked, knowing sometimes rich people weren’t exactly… the nicest. Sometimes they had to do terrible things to get their money.

 

He was silent for a moment… you took that as a bad sign.

 

“...You’re safe.”

 

…

 

...You gave him a nervous smile. You knew that meant bad things, when he didn’t directly answer the question.

 

He got out of the car, and you followed behind, locking your door before walking over to him. You had no idea where to go, so you were relying on him for everything. You didn’t even know  _ why _ you were here, let alone  _ how. _ You were both… way too out of place here for there to be a  _ good _ reason. There had to be some type of bad shit going on. It was way too…  _ dreamy _ to be for a good reason. You were probably in some type of danger, and that spiked your anxiety. You didn’t want to be wrapped up in the wrong crowd, no matter how much money it gave your father. You didn’t need anything more than what you had as it was… he was just dissatisfied and that was okay. You both still got by and lived perfectly fine.

 

You wanted to go home.

 

You both walked into the place, and you were instantly in awe. Fancy wallpapers were hung, along with chandeliers and expensive looking paintings. The furniture looked like it was worth more than your entire life, and there was a man there who collected your coats. You didn’t bring one, but your dad had, and they took it before hanging up for him.

 

...Jesus, this was way too nice.

 

“...Fancy,” Your dad commented, and that didn’t even  _ begin _ to explain this place.

 

“Very,” You responded, watching everybody around you as you entered the main room.

 

Everybody was so…  _ attractive. _ They had such fancy outfits, and hair, and jewelry… their faces were plastered in makeup, but it wasn’t the cheap drugstore kind that you were used to seeing. It all looked so expensive and perfect… you could tell you were extremely underdressed now, and you felt embarrassed by your own outfit and hair.

 

You stood out like a sore thumb among all of these beautiful people. 

 

“Relax,” Your dad started to tell you, as he led you over to the food tables, “You look good!”

 

...At least he was able to make you feel a little better.

 

As you got to the table, you were instantly in  _ awe. _ All of the food looked  _ incredible! _ You wanted to stuff your face with a little bit of everything until you possibly threw up… but you knew public vomiting was often frowned upon.

 

You took one of the sushi rolls and popped it into your mouth, not bothering to use the chopsticks, and you instantly fell in love. It tasted so  _ good _ and  _ fresh!  _ You had never had anything that flavorful before… Jesus, maybe being rich wouldn’t be so bad, after all. There were so many different sea food options, and fancy desserts and meats… no popcorn or chip bowl, just…  _ amazing food. _

 

...You sighed as you finished your piece of sushi, and decided to acknowledge what your dad said.

 

“...Thanks.” You didn’t exactly believe him. You didn’t  _ feel _ like you looked good.

 

He smiled at you. “I mean it. Not just because you’re my kid, you just did a good job. Your hair looks nice.”

 

All you did was use your cheap straightener. It burned your hair more than you liked to admit it did.

 

“Thanks, dad,” You said again, this time a little more believable.

 

You just had to accept the fact that you were the worst dressed here.

 

Not the end of the world.

 

Regardless, he seemed to believe you were okay. “Anytime… I’m gonna go chat. You gonna be okay over here?”

 

You didn’t exactly want to be alone, but… you know that was why you were here. So he could chat and execute his ‘plan’, and you could be there in case anything went wrong, so… what choice did you really have?

 

You’d be fine, anyways. Free food.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be good,” You assured him, as you grabbed one of the champagne glasses. Might as well have a drink while you were waiting around.

 

He shot you a soft, reassuring smile before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Jesus, you really didn’t belong here.

 

You continued to eat the food, sampling a little bit of everything without overdoing it. You kept going back for the shrimp, mostly, since it tasted the best to you, and went surprisingly well with alcohol.

 

You weren’t a fan of the veggie tray, so you didn’t bother touching that. You filled up a small plate with food and tried to focus on that, and just when you felt your anxiety was under wraps, you caught sight of your dad trying to flag you over. He was with a few people, and he undoubtedly wanted to introduce you, so you set the plate of food down and grabbed another drink before starting to make your way over.

 

...But, you tripped on the carpet.

 

You tripped and fell, your drink flying out of your hand and landing all over somebody...

 

…

 

...And the entire room went quiet. Even the music stopped.

 

You looked up, only to be met by a tall skeleton, your drink now all over his shirt. That shirt alone looked like it costed more than you did, and you knew you could never pay that back. His expression was set in a blank stare, and you couldn’t read his emotions at all as he stared down at you.

 

You heard some people gasp, and begin to whisper, and you whimpered out a soft apology.

 

You felt so afraid and stuck, so thank  _ God _ your dad rushed over and helped you stand.

 

“...My apologies. We’ll be leaving now,” Your father said to the skeleton, before quickly rushing you out of there. The skeleton hadn’t said a word. He just left the room, assumedly to go and change.

 

Your father even left his coat behind as he rushed you out to the car, so you knew this was serious. You knew you fucked up,  _ bad. _ You weren’t sure why, or how big the consequences were going to be, but you were  _ terrified. _

 

He helped you in the car, practically shoving you in before getting into his own seat and driving away as fast as he could.

 

You wanted to vomit.

 

“...I-I didn’t mean to trip!” You sobbed out, your fears getting the better of you.

 

Your dad shushed you before speaking, his voice eerily calm. “That was Sans Aster. One of the Aster family, owner of that house.”

 

Jesus. He could easily kill you both and get away with it with that amount of people supporting him… that much money.  _ Power. _

 

You were fucked, weren’t you?

 

“I… is there some way I can make it up to him? A-Are you in trouble now!?”

 

Did you just  _ kill _ your father!?

 

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly.

 

You wiped your eyes and tried to breathe. You didn’t know what was going to happen… you just… needed to stay calm.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” You apologized, a little more calm now.

 

“I know,” He told you.

 

...The rest of the ride was silent. He had slowed down a bit as you got further from the party, but he was still stiff and clearly very nervous. You didn’t mean to fuck up so much… you just wanted everything to be okay. You would do whatever it took to make him forgive you.

 

As soon as you both got home and exited the car, he made sure to lock every single door, checking  _ twice,  _ and then rushed you inside. He quickly locked the front door, and began to lock everything else, including the windows. You followed him around the house as he did so, even locking the tiny bathroom one.

 

...You really  _ did _ fuck up.

 

“...Dad?” You said, nervously, watching as he finally stopped, locking the final window.

 

“...Just go to bed. It’s very late,” It was only eight, “We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

 

…

 

“...Okay.” You wanted to cry. You had a bad feeling about today since the beginning.

 

You knew you should’ve stayed home.

 

He must’ve sensed how terrified you really were, because he wrapped you in a gentle hug. “It’s okay.”

 

…

 

...You knew that was a lie, but you hugged him back anyways. It was comforting, and he smelled safe.

 

You went to bed and tried not to panic.

  
  


**_\---_ **

  
  


You didn’t sleep very well. It took you awhile to drift off in the first place, since every single noise you heard made you panic momentarily, and you would look around and make sure nobody broke in to murder you.

 

You still didn’t know anything about those people… you didn’t even know if they  _ could _ have you killed, but if your dad was  _ that _ afraid, then… it seemed more than likely.

 

You slept for about four hours total, which was better than you expected, really, but as soon as it was Seven AM, you allowed yourself to get up and go downstairs. You were just planning to go and make a cup of coffee to help you stay awake, but… you saw a letter had slid under the door at some point in the night.

 

The envelope looked… incredibly fancy. It was a light blue color, and the design was beautiful… floral.

 

It said your name in cursive, and you knew what it was right away.

 

You picked it up and tore it open, afraid of what was inside, but needing to know as soon as possible. You’d rather be the one in trouble than your father, so you were just happy it was addressed to  _ you. _

 

Dear Y/n L/n

 

I’d like to meet for coffee. I’ll be in touch.

 

\- S. Aster.

 

…

 

...You felt like vomiting.

 

How did they know your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	2. radio silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Happy almost Fathers Day!
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think of the development so far! Also, join the discord server in the end notes and come chat!

You stared at the note, rereading it multiple times as you waited for your father to wake up and come downstairs. All you could feel was dread and fear, and you _knew_ something bad was going to happen… hell, you knew something bad was going to happen before you even went last night. You never even wanted to go in the first place because your gut told you it was a bad idea, and of course it was right.

 

The handwriting on the letter was _so_ pretty… cursive, and smooth. It looked so fluid, and it didn’t seem like he lifted the pen for even a moment as he wrote it. It took a lot of skill, clearly… skill you would _never_ be able to have.

 

You had half a mind to tear up the letter and pretend you never saw it, but you knew you had to tell your dad.

 

...Plus, trying to hide it seemed impossible, anyways. This meant he wanted to contact you, and he knew your dad, so… he would go through him if he had to.

 

You waited in the kitchen for your dad, using your phone, eating a little… you even did the dishes. You needed something to help you pass the time, so you did everything you could think of. Once it was finally a little after ten, your dad came downstairs. He still looked completely exhausted, and that made you feel bad. You could tell he didn’t sleep very well… it was all your fault, too.

 

“...Dad?” You said his name, as you stood from your chair, slowly. You had been playing a game on your phone, and you were glad he was finally here.

 

“Yes?” He replied, his voice groggy as he started to make a cup of coffee. You should’ve thought of that… should have made him a cup.

 

“...I got a letter,” You told him, biting the bullet. You didn’t want to drag this out any more than you needed to. You wanted him to be able to reassure you… wanted to know everything was okay, even if you knew it wasn’t. You wanted your dad to pretend it was and protect you… was there any way he could get you out of this?

 

Did he even have any form of power here?

 

“A letter?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Lots of creamer, three sugars… he always made it the same every morning.

 

You took a small, deep breath. “From… S. Aster.”

 

You watched him pause for a moment, mid sip, before he put his mug down on the counter. He looked… genuinely disturbed. He walked over to you and sat down, so you took your seat once again as well.

 

“Let me see it,” He said, reaching out towards you, gesturing to the letter in your hands. You obliged, and handed it over.

 

“He… wants to meet me for coffee? Is that… code for something?” You asked, as he set it on the table and began to read it. You had no idea if it actually meant _coffee,_ or if something bad was going on. You didn’t know this guy… you didn’t know what he was genuinely capable of, and that terrified you.

 

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his face in what seemed to be frustration. “...No, no. It’s… not a code.”

 

…

 

“...Then, why would he… want to…” …Why would he want to meet _you_ for coffee?

 

He sighed again. “I don’t know. But you… you don’t have to go. I can go and… and I’ll face him.” You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was terrified at the thought of doing that. You didn’t… you _couldn’t_ put him through that.

 

“No, no. He said he wants to talk to _me._ If you showed up, it might make him mad.” You would defend your dad forever… he was a good man, and he didn’t deserve to be caught up in all of this in the first place. You wished he would just love what he had and call it a day… you didn’t need these extra luxuries.

 

“I know it would, but I don’t want you involved in trouble, y/n.”

 

You didn’t want him involved with trouble, either.

 

“If he wanted to make trouble he wouldn’t have invited me out for coffee,” You told him, half believing your words, half knowing it was untrue. You knew if he was as powerful as you thought, then he would be able to do anything anywhere.

 

He was quiet for a moment, and you could tell he didn’t believe that, either.

 

“...He’s bad news, Y/n,” Yeah. You could tell, “...I can’t stop you, but… I don’t want you to go.”

 

You shifted in your seat and leaned over to hug him. He hugged you back.

 

“...I know,” You told him, softly. But you had to do what you had to do.

 

“...Call me at any point it gets too scary. I would… get ready, if I were you. Knowing him, he’ll just send a car for you whenever he pleases.”

 

...That made you a little anxious.

 

“...Alright,” You said, but… you didn’t want to let go. Once you let go, it would… you’d have to go and get ready. You’d have to accept reality, and you really weren’t ready to do that. You were honestly really terrified of what was to come.

 

You just… couldn’t let go.

 

“...You don’t _have_ to,” He said once more, most likely due to the fact that you had been hugging for a little too long.

 

“I do,” You told him. You really did… he would attack your dad if you didn’t, you were sure of it.

 

“I can go in your place.”

 

“No.”

 

“I _can.”_

 

“Dad. No.”

 

He went quiet again, and you realized you won. He held on a little tighter for a moment, and then let go completely. “...Go get ready then. I can braid your hair.”

 

You smiled at him. You always loved when he did your hair… he was pretty skilled at it, and you, admittedly, weren’t very good at doing your own hair. He always did it, ever since you were a baby… even before your mom passed away.

 

She was never really good at it.

 

...But your mother was a story for another time.

 

You left your dad to finish his coffee, and you went and got dressed. You wore a dress, one you had gotten really cheap when a store was going out of sale, and you decided to just wear a pair of cheap flip flops. You didn’t really have any other shoes aside from your sneakers.

 

Your dad complimented your outfit, as he usually did when you put in an effort, and proceeded to braid your hair like he promised he would. You always enjoyed having your hair played with, so it helped you relax quite a bit.

 

...Until you began to overthink.

 

“...You’ll be okay,” Your dad assured you, as he finished one of the braids on your head. Your anxiety was peaking, and you had no idea how to calm yourself for something like this… it just all seemed so… wrong. Scary and bigger than you.

 

“...Yeah,” You agreed with him, even though your voice cracked, and it was clearly a lie. You were a bundle of nerves, and it was _very_ obvious.

 

“I promise. I’m gonna have my phone on me… I need you to text me your location when you get there, I’ll hang out nearby.”

 

...That just made your nerves even worse.

 

He was scared enough of this meeting that he wanted to be close by, in case of emergency… what the fuck was going to happen to you…?

 

You just nodded in response. There was nothing else you could do.

 

He finished off the second braid just then, and you felt a little strange as he pulled away from your head… less safe, somehow. Like he was letting you go, and you were about to run head first into danger.

 

He prepared you for battle.

 

“...You’re all set,” you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was having similar thoughts and that he was afraid too, “You look beautiful.”

 

You gave him a soft smile as you stood up. “...Thanks.”

 

...You didn’t know what to do now. All you could do was _wait_ and let somebody else decide your fate. It was kind of terrifying, to be a sitting duck like this. You just wanted your sense of security back… that feeling of safety.

 

“...Mario kart for the time being?” Your dad asked you, most likely fully aware of how you were feeling. Bless this man.

 

You nodded, of course, and you both made your way to sit on the couch and play.

 

**_\---_ **

 

Your dad had always been really good at video games. He tried to teach you himself, but you were still in his shadow despite him being a good teacher. You just weren’t that great at Mario Kart, no matter what character you picked. Your dad however, always used Princess Peach, and always kicked your ass.

 

Regardless of the fact that you were garbage, you still had a lot of fun. Spending time with your dad was always a good time, even if you always lost the game. Shittiest thing was whenever you managed to pass him in the game, it usually meant there was a blue shell coming for first.

 

Dick head.

 

You were a little into your third round when there was a knock on the door.

 

Your dad paused the game right away and looked over to you, but you were just… stiff. Frozen for a moment, since you knew _exactly_ who it was. You looked back at him, and he gestured towards the door, but… you could see the anxiety plastered on his face, too.

 

“...Go on.”

 

...You really didn’t want to.

 

Regardless of that, you knew you had to. You stood from the couch and walked over to the door, where you proceeded to open it. You had been expecting a skeleton to be outside when you did, but… no. It was a human, and they looked… very much like a butler you would see on TV.

 

The entire experience was starting to feel surreal.

 

“...Hello,” You greeted him, softly, sort of worried he might explode at you. You weren’t sure why exactly, it was just… a fear.

 

“Hello. Are you Y/n Ln?” The man asked, his voice deep, yet cheerful. You wondered what he would have done if you had said no.

 

“...Yes.”

 

His smile seemed to grow larger. It was unsettling, to say the least.

 

“Very nice to meet you. I’m here to pick you up for coffee,” He said, the cheerfulness in his voice only seeming to come back, ten fold. You were pretty sure your dad answering the door would have made him upset.

 

You gave a small nod in response… you couldn’t really say the same. It wasn’t nice meeting him, considering the situation at hand.

 

You followed him as he led you to the car parked outside of your house… it looked almost like a limo, only you went in the front seat anyways. You didn’t trust this guy, and you wanted to be able to see where you were going. You had to be able to text your dad your location, after all.

 

The drive was… _long._ It was long, and you had… no idea where you were. It made you panic momentarily… was this guy hired to kill you? Were you being driven off to a place you didn’t know on purpose so he wouldn’t get caught? Were you going to die today? Like _this?_

 

The car was filled with silence, and it was eating at you quite a bit. You didn’t know what to say, or what to do, even though you had a million questions you could be asking, like ‘why are you taking me so far away?’

 

Before you could think of anything to say, however, he spoke for you.

 

“Would you like the radio on? Seat warmed? AC turned on?”

 

...Your car didn’t even _have_ air conditioning.

 

“...Radio, please,” You asked, wanting something to fill the awkward silence between you two. At least it was awkward for you… he seemed perfectly content and comfortable during this whole exchange… but that was his job after all. You watched as he pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and the radio turned on, classical music coming from the speakers. Not exactly your first choice of genre, but you were glad you had something to fill the silence.

 

You still couldn’t bring yourself to relax, though… you didn’t know this place.

 

You needed to tell your dad.

 

You got your phone out of your pocket and texted him, making sure the driver couldn’t see with the angle you leaned at.

 

 **You: -** We’re in a part of town I’ve never seen before.

 

You took a deep breath as you waited, hoping a reply would come fast. All of these houses you were passing by were so… fancy. They made you feel insecure and lost. This was nothing like home.

 

A reply came through only two minutes later, and you were grateful it didn’t take long.

 

 **Daddy-O: -** Turn on your location

 

…

 

...Guess he planned to track your phone. That was a little weird, that he was able to do that, but… whatever.

 

You turned it on and sent him a little ‘ok’ as confirmation.

 

 **Daddy-O: -** I’ll track you. You’ll be okay.

 

...Wack, but okay.

 

You turned the screen off on your phone, and you focused on where you were going once again. You noticed the driver had been staring at you from the corner of your eye… but you tried not to think too much of it.

 

It was probably just your imagination, anyways.

 

Soon after you had turned your location on, the car pulled up to a small… restaurant. You had been expecting a cafe, but Jesus, this place looked _fancy._

 

“He’s inside. I’ll be back when you’re finished to drive you home, Miss.” He sounded so professional… so polite, and fake, like a customer service voice you hear over the phone. You really didn’t like it.

 

“...Thank you very much,” You said, trying to sound just as fake as he did.

 

The door unlocked, and it was only then that you realized you had been trapped. You tried not to overthink about it, but you exited the car quickly and ran inside of the building.

 

Walking inside, you… definitely felt under dressed again.

 

Everybody inside looked so… wonderful, and you were just… there.

 

...You tried not to feel too awful and out of place as you walked up to the receptionist. Even _she_ looked ten times better than you did. You just wanted to go home at this point.

 

“Name please?” She asked you, looking… very disinterested in you. It would be hurtful if you actually cared, but you just wanted to go home.

 

“...Y/n L/n.” You were admittedly a little nervous. You didn’t make any appointments… were you supposed to say his name? Did he make an appointment for you? You had no idea what you were doing… what if she just sent you away now? What if this was all a big fucking joke at your expense?

  
You watched in confusion as she straightened up, and suddenly had a smile plastered on her face. You were interesting to her now… shocking.

 

“Oh! Welcome! Right this way!”

 

“...Thank you.”

 

She came around from her desk and started to lead you into a room adjacent to the one you were already in, and then up a flight of stairs. You hated how expensive everything looked… even the wallpaper costed more than your house just by looks alone. You really hoped your flip flops weren’t dragging dirt behind you, but you were too afraid to look back and check.

 

She brought you behind a curtain at the top of the stairs that seemed to be covering the entrance to a door, and…

 

...There he was.

 

The skeleton from the previous night that you had spilled your drink all over was sat at a table that was set for two. He hadn’t looked up at you yet, clearly too interested in something on his phone, and you just… wanted to _run._ Everything about this situation screamed danger and your instincts were screaming flight. But before you could do anything, she gestured to the empty seat, and you took it quietly. You weren’t even sure if he had noticed you were there… it was nerve wracking and you didn’t know what to say.

 

He looked so handsome… the suit he was wearing looked so good on him, expensive and stylish. You wanted to run your hands on it… it looked so silky and smooth, but you knew you weren’t worthy.

 

“...H-Hello,” You said, quietly, as the lady left you both alone in the room.

 

Your heart was beating _so_ fast. Was he here to talk about how much you now owed him? Were you going to be sued?

 

You weren’t sure if you could handle this.

 

You didn’t even have a lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering opening commissions. Would anybody be interested?
> 
> ___
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	3. cheese toasty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He definitely had a boner underneath the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back and updating this story <3 I've missed it.
> 
> If you plan to follow any of my socials, I highly suggest Twitter or my Discord server. I'm most active on those two plat forms <3 hope to see you guys there!
> 
> Sorry the updates a bit short.

“good afternoon,” He spoke, his voice cutting through the air like a knife through butter. It was so deep and dark, and sent multiple shivers down your spine, “you must be starving.”

 

...The fact that your body was reacting positively to his voice made you very uneasy, and very anxious. You didn’t want to like him, in any way shape or form. The thought alone made you terrified. You began to shake just a little bit… what was he planning to do with you? What did he even  _ want? _ A million different thoughts ran through your head, and before you knew it, you were sitting in the chair across from his. Your body had moved on instinct, and you realized you hadn’t even answered him.

 

“...A-A little.” You were, after all… it was about lunch time, and you usually had some type of food around this time of day. Your body was craving something, and if a rich guy wanted to buy you food, so be it.

 

You just prayed to God there was no weird operation going on, and you got drugged.

 

“can order whatever you’d like. we have plenty of time,” He told you, leaving you a little uneasy. His tone of voice was so… scary. Very in charge and demanding, something you had never really experienced before. Your father always had a gentle tone and soft voice… this was completely foreign and strange to you.

 

But… you knew no matter what you had to be polite. You had to stay on this guys good side, or...  _ get _ to his good side, considering you already spilled a drink all over him.

 

“...Alright. Thank you.”

 

You picked up the small menu that had been left on the table by the waitress, and began to look it over. Everything  _ sounded _ fancy, so you knew the taste would be no different. It overwhelmed you a bit… what if the taste was too extreme and you didn’t like it? What if your poor stomach couldn’t handle such rich foods? You really didn’t want to throw up on him… you already threw a liquid at him once before.

 

You needed to find something that would be okay on your stomach… but you were also buying time, since you really didn’t want to make eye contact with him. His eyes were kind of terrifying.

 

You spotted a grilled cheese sandwich on the menu, filled with anything but american cheese. You had never tasted any of the ones listed, but… grilled cheese seemed like the best way to go, plus it was one of the cheapest things on the menu, and you really didn’t want to be indebted to this man.

 

“can get whatever you’d like. can even bring something home for your  _ dad. _ ”

 

...The way he mentioned your dad just didn’t sit right with you. There was some sort of ill intent behind it, like he didn’t like your dad, at all. It made you nervous… did he hate you too, for being related?

 

...You forced a smile regardless. You needed to build trust on his side if you wanted to get out of this okay. You didn’t want to end up in a ditch somewhere just because you got protective over your dad. Of course you were a bit peeved by his tone, but it wasn’t worth  _ death. _

 

“...I’ll… get the grilled cheese, please.”

 

He gave you a small nod. He hadn’t even glanced at his own menu… either he already knew exactly what he wanted, or he just didn’t plan to eat anything. You weren’t sure how you felt about that. It seemed you were more likely to get drugged in this situation.

 

You still weren’t even sure why you were there in the first place.

 

A waitress entered the room, and you listened as he ordered your sandwich, and a coffee for himself. He didn’t get any food, but at least he got  _ something. _ It made you feel a bit better… plus, you didn’t exactly like eating in front of others to begin with, so you’d be much more comfortable if he had something too.

 

She left with the order ticket, and he smiled at you… you returned it, but you could feel how badly the corners of your mouth were shaking.

 

“you’re probably wondering why you’re here, huh?” He asked you, his voice booming through the silence. Whenever you’d speak after silence, you would always be quiet by instinct, but clearly he didn’t have that rule internally. He was loud and in charge at all times.

 

...You gave a ginger nod, both eager and nervous to hear what the reason may be.

 

“i want to discuss your dad.”

 

...You figured that was the case. If he wanted you to pay for his dry cleaning, he would just bill you in the mail.

 

“...Yes,” You replied, resting your hands in your lap. They were sweaty… you were very anxious at this point.

 

You weren’t sure why he was asking  _ you. _ Wasn’t that a topic _ for  _ your father? You didn’t even know their relationship. You had absolutely no idea as to how he even knows this… skeleton man.

 

You just waited for him to speak again.

 

“what exactly is he trying to achieve by bugging me?” He asked, his elbows resting on the table in front of him, and his fingers interlocking above them. He sounded very calm, but also very annoyed.

 

“...Um.” You didn’t really have anything to say. There wasn’t anything  _ to _ say. You had no idea what he wanted with this skelton, or why he was  _ ‘bugging’ _ him in the first place.

 

Before he could say anything else and question you further, the food came in. The waitress was silent as she placed your sandwich down and his coffee. You were extremely grateful that she had come in when she did… you felt stuck in the situation. You knew it was just a temporary distraction, but hey, it was what it was.

 

Plus, the sandwich smelled amazing.

 

You picked it up and looked it over. The bread looked so crisp and crunchy, and the cheese was melted down the sides. You were  _ so _ excited to eat it, that you didn’t even wait to see how his coffee was, you just took a bite.

 

It was  _ incredible. _

 

You let out a soft happy noise and took another bite, feeling so lucky that you were able to experience this. When the sandwich was already half gone, you realized he had been staring at you the entire time as he sipped on his coffee.

 

You felt your cheeks get a little red, and you slowed down with your eating. You felt pretty embarrassed now. He had a smirk on his face… he looked pretty comfortable in this situation, as if you were old friends out on a lunch date. You weren’t quite sure how to feel about it.

 

It was also kind of annoying that he looked sexy with that grin on his face.

 

“...back to the question.”

 

...Shit. the distraction didn’t last as long as you hoped it would.

 

“...I don’t know. He never told me.” You were worried that might make him mad. You were here for information. You were useless to him, and that would probably end  _ very _ badly for you, especially after the party.

 

He looked semi annoyed with you, so you began to explain at least  _ something. _

 

“...H-He’s not a bad person. I promise. He’s not the kind of guy to lie and bug people,” You told him, even though you knew very well that he  _ could _ and  _ would _ bug the fuck out of somebody to get what he wanted.

 

“...eheh.” His chuckle sent some shivers down your spine. You didn’t like how he was looking at you, but… you just continued to nibble on your sandwich and waited for him to decide your fate. You felt like you were on trial against a judge right now.

 

...You really just wanted to run out of the room and go home. You were tempted to text your dad and ask him to come and help you out of here.

 

He cleared his throat, and you looked up at him as if on instinct. 

 

“he’s been bugging me for weeks. said he wants to be my ‘friend’.”

 

...That sounded like your dad was trying to use him.

 

“...Is he annoying?” You asked, a little worried he was on this guys shit list. You really didn’t want your father to get murdered by a creepy skeleton. How the hell would you explain that one to the neighbors?

 

He let out a chuckle… you could never tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

“he’s very… ‘determined’.” 

 

...You guessed that was  _ one _ way to put it.

 

You smiled, deciding to take it like a compliment. It would make you feel better, and less angry. It would work in your favor in the end. The last thing you needed was to be set off, and make the situation even more tense.

 

You noticed he shifted slightly as he stared at you… maybe he was uncomfortable too.

 

“He is, isn’t he?” You asked, pride clear in your voice. You would never pretend to be embarrassed of your father, even if that was what this guy wanted. That was the  _ one _ thing you refused to ever do.

 

He stared at you for a few moments. You couldn’t read him… you couldn’t even hold eye contact.

 

“...you care about him a lot, huh?” It didn’t sound malicious, the way he said it. You felt it was safe to be honest with him.

 

“Mhm!” You loved your dad very much.

 

“...maybe we can work something out.”

 

...You didn’t know what that meant. You really didn’t want to get involved in whatever it was that your dad was involved in. You didn’t feel safe having lunch with the guy, so you couldn’t imagine being comfortable while involved with him.

 

“...What do you mean?” You felt calmer knowing that he didn’t want to cause any harm, but you didn’t want him to get the wrong message, either. You didn’t want to be involved with him or whatever his ‘business’ was that kept him so wealthy. You were pretty sure it was  _ probably _ illegal.

 

But at least he wasn’t trying to murder you…?

 

He smirked again… this time it really left you unsettled.

 

“it was nice talking with you, y/n,” the way he said your name sent shivers down your spine, “i’d like to keep in touch.”

 

...Shit.

 

You were hoping this would be it. You really didn’t want to be around him anymore than you absolutely had to. But… you couldn’t exactly argue with this guy. He had way too much power for you to do that.

 

“...Oh. Um, alright. Do you… need my phone number?” Did this work like you would give a worker your number? What exactly were you even wanted for? You told him you had no information… this made no sense.

 

“yes.”

 

You had to get your phone out and find the number through the settings. You never actually learned what your number was, since you never had anybody to give it to in the first place. You never met new people.  You read it to him, and he didn’t even write it down or put it in his phone, he just… nodded. Did he not actually want it, or did he just have an amazing memory? Maybe he didn’t actually care.

 

“...Um, thank you,” You said, after a moment of silence. You had long since finished your sandwich, and it felt like it was time to go, “For the food.”

 

 “it’s no problem, really.” Of course it isn’t… he was  _ rich. _ You had a feeling this was at least fifty dollars, just for that sandwich and a cup of coffee. It was ridiculous. 

 

He stood up, so you did the same. You wanted to run… he towered over you by at least a foot and a half. You were pretty sure it was even  _ more _ but you couldn’t be too positive. If he wanted to, he could probably snap you in half like a twig.

 

...You tried not to imagine it.

 

“the driver should be outside… you’re free to go. i’ll be in touch.”

 

...You didn’t feel comfortable with that.

 

You didn’t say another word.

 

You got out of there as fast as you could.

 

You were planning to just run and get a different way home, but… the driver was in the lobby of the restaurant waiting for you. He had been talking to the receptionist, and they shut up as soon as you entered the room. You felt uneasy… awkward, and unwanted. You had the smallest suspicion they were talking about you.

 

“Hello, Y/n. I hope you had a wonderful time,” He greeted you, before gesturing for you to follow him outside. You followed, giving the smallest glance to the reception lady, who gave you a small smile.

 

He opened the door for you, and you began to respond to him.

 

“...Yes. It was nice. The food was really good.” The conversation and interaction was painfully awkward and scary, but you opted to leave that part out.

 

You watched in the mirror as he smiled and continued to focus on the road. You were a little curious why so many humans worked for a Monster.

 

“That’s wonderful. I’m very glad.

 

\---

 

The ride home was filled with soft music from the radio, and you focusing on your thoughts. You couldn’t figure out why he was being so nice to you, or why the reception lady was rude until you told her your name. You figured Sans needed them to be nice to you, but… it left you uneasy and nervous.

 

He eventually pulled up to your house, and you exited the vehicle before glancing at him. He was smiling again.

 

“Until next time.”

 

“...Thank you.”

 

…

 

...Next time?

 

...You shut the door and watched as he drove off. As soon as the vehicle was out of sight, your dad came and parked where he had just been. He had been following you the whole time… you felt so happy knowing that.

 

When he got out of the car, you hugged him tightly, and he returned it with even more affection.

 

“What happened?” Hearing your dads familiar voice made you feel a lot better.

 

“...He just… bought me lunch and asked about you.”

 

Your dad smiled, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

 

“What did he say?” He sounded so ecstatic… you felt a little bad.

 

“...He wanted to know what your plan was, and uh… he… also said you were a little annoying…” You felt bad telling him, but he had a right to know.

 

You felt bad as you watched him deflate… maybe you shouldn’t have told him that.

 

“...I see.” He released you from the hug, and began to walk inside the house. You followed close behind and you both took a seat on the couch after locking the door. You saw the TV was still on… he must’ve rushed out the door.

 

It was silent between the two of you for a little while. You didn’t know what to say… you were just starting to wonder what you should make for dinner.

 

“...Did he… do anything to you?”

 

...You shook your head, making eye contact with him without lifting your head from the back of the couch. It was just an awkward conversation, but… he didn’t hurt you.

 

“You’re safe?”

 

You nodded… you were pretty  _ sure _ you were safe.

 

“Okay. He… just stay away from him now, alright? He’s bad news. Let me deal with it.”

 

...That might be a little tricky since he had your number now, but you’d cross that bridge when you came to it.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thank you,” He said, pulling you in for another hug.

 

You chuckled, but returned it all the same. “I’m okay, dad.”

 

“I know. You’re so strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	4. steak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated lying to your dad. You had never been good at it, and he always saw through you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start doing the split POV very soon, within the next few updates. If you read my story Crave you'll know what I'm talking about. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If you plan to follow any of my socials, I highly suggest Twitter or my Discord server. I'm most active on those two plat forms <3 hope to see you guys there!

It didn’t take very long for you to get the first text from Sans.

 

You were finally starting to forget about what happened earlier that day, spending time unwinding in your bedroom, when your phone lit up. You were expecting the message to be from your dad or maybe your boss, but it was an unknown number. You were confused for a moment, but then you remember giving him your number earlier that day.

 

You reluctantly opened the message, hoping it might not be him. Maybe it was a mistake…?

 

...You were disappointed.

 

**Unknown:** I’d like to meet up again soon.

 

As you read over the message, you felt the need to throw up. You didn’t want to meet up again… he was scary and intimidating, and you knew you didn’t belong anywhere near him. Your dad would never let you anywhere near him, so you knew you would have to sneak around, and that was  _ another _ thing you didn’t want to have to do. But… if you didn’t, you might put your dad in a bad place. You might ruin his plans, or worse…

 

You didn’t wanna think anymore.

 

You just had to suck it up, for your dads sake.

 

**You:** When works for you?

 

Honesty, never would be the best possible answer. You didn’t want to have to lie or hide from your dad… it would make him suspicious, and it could possibly make him mad at you. You were never the best at lying… but then again, you hadn’t tried lying to him since you were like seven.

 

You didn’t have to wait very long at all for a response.

 

**Unknown:** Tomorrow night. I’d like for you to come over.

 

...He wanted you to go to his  _ house _ without your dad. You had so many red flags going off in your mind… you could feel your anxiety rising and you hated that you couldn’t say no to this guy. He could kill you inside of his house, and nobody would be able to save you. Nobody would even know you had been there. You knew his type, and you knew that they could get away with anything they wanted. He could pay off the police easily. It wouldn’t be hard for him at all, since he was loaded. You wanted to say no and block his number. You wanted to tell your dad and get his protection, and reassurance, but no. You were sneaking behind his back for his sake… you knew it was a terrible idea. You just needed to help him get further with this guy, and the only way to do that was to do it behind his back.

 

**You:** Should I wear something specific?

 

_ Like maybe armor. _

 

The reply came even faster this time. You weren’t really sure how to feel about that. He seemed a little too eager.

 

**Unknown:** Just be comfortable.

 

Everybody knows you want to be comfortable for your own death. You should have already guessed that one.

 

You could wear your running shoes… make a quick get away if it came down to it. You weren’t sure how long you were staying, but you wanted to wear a large jacket so he didn’t get any ideas. You weren’t sure what he was expecting, or what he was capable of. You didn’t even know what his intentions were with you. You were useless to him… you had no idea what your dad wanted with him.

 

You decided to stop questioning it, and just suck it up. You would find out sooner or later, and asking yourself these things only caused you more anxiety and panic.

 

**You:** What time?

 

Wouldn’t want to be late to your own funeral.

 

**Unknown:** Six. The driver will pick you up.

 

Perfect. You could carpool to your death. Couldn’t get any more convenient than that.

 

You sent him a quick confirmation text and then put your phone on the charger, not wanting to deal with any more of that mess. You wanted to tell your dad what was going on… you knew he deserved to know, but you also knew he would never let you go, especially all by yourself.

 

But you needed to.

 

You went downstairs for dinner when your dad called you, not too long after you got the text message. You always ate at the table with your dad and told him about your day, and he would do the same. It was how you kept each other up to date, and you always loved eating with him, but today wasn’t the same. You were honestly really fucking scared you would spill everything out of anxiety.

 

You took your usual seat at the table and poked at your lasagna while your mind wandered.

 

“You okay? You seem pretty tense,” Your dad said, sounding pretty concerned. You knew you had a good enough excuse for him, but you still worried he would find out the truth somehow.

 

“...Just… calming down from yesterday.” It wasn’t technically a lie. You were pretty shaken up after all. It had been really terrifying when you were alone with him.

 

It made it worse knowing you would be alone again tomorrow.

 

“...Wanna talk about it?” He asked, just before shoving a fork full of pasta into his mouth. He was never the classiest when it came to eating, but you never cared. You wished you could tell him everything… he would be able to help you out of this mess, and you knew that, but you also knew that meant he would be the one taking the fall in the end, and you really didn’t want that to happen.

 

You shook your head and took your first bite of food, deciding just playing with it was going to get suspicious. It tasted pretty good, but you could definitely tell it wasn’t home made. Nothing ever really was unless you cooked.

 

He stared at you for a moment, and you forced yourself to swallow. It felt like a golf ball going down your throat.

 

“Are you sure? I’m here for you?” You knew that… he was always there for you, no matter what was going on, or how stupid it may be.

 

You gave him a reassuring smile, hoping it would be enough to pacify him on the situation. “I’m sure. I’ll be okay soon.”

 

He returned the smile, and continued to eat. “...Alright.”

 

You started to twirl your fork around in your food again, not being able to find the strength to actually pick it up and bring it to your mouth. Everything felt like way too much for you at the moment. Everything was changing  _ way _ too fast, and you weren’t even remotely prepared for it. A few weeks ago, everything was perfectly normal. Your dad would sit on the couch almost all day, aside from when he was sleeping, or had to get groceries. He would always greet you when you came home, and everything was  _ simple. _ But now he had this plan that he wouldn’t even share with you, and nothing made sense.

 

You wanted your life back. You wanted him to tell you everything and be honest like he used to, and you wanted to be able to  _ relax. _ You felt on edge ninety percent of the time, and it always felt like impending doom was upon you. You didn’t trust this skeleton, and at this point, you weren’t so sure if you trusted your dads intentions.

 

It was clear to you that he knew Sans, and he knew who Sans was and what his ‘business’ included, so if it was bad as you suspected, your dad wasn’t planning to do anything that was legal. He was going to get his hands dirty, and if you kept this up, he would probably drag you down with him. You weren’t sure if you were willing to keep this up much longer.

 

You really needed to find answers to your questions before you went any deeper into this. Like what company Sans seemed to be running, what your dads plan was, and  _ who _ Sans really was. So far he didn’t seem like the most trustworthy guy, especially after he called your dad  _ ‘annoying’. _

 

“...You aren’t eating.”

 

You blinked, your dad’s voice pulling you back to reality. You weren’t sure how long you had been staring at your plate, but clearly it was long enough to raise suspicion.

 

“I’m not hungry.” You still weren’t lying to him. Your appetite had disappeared.

 

He pressed the back of his hand against your forehead, and you almost flinched. You really  _ were _ jumpy and on edge.

 

“...Are you sick?”

 

“I  _ feel _ sick.” You wanted to throw up and lay in bed forever.

 

“You should go lay down,” He told you, as he cleared the table, taking your mostly full plate and putting it in the fridge. You knew he didn’t like to waste food.

 

You nodded and went upstairs after thanking him quietly.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


You didn’t sleep very much that night.

 

You tried for hours, using a bunch of different methods to lure yourself to sleep, but nothing worked. Your mind wandered too much, no matter what you tried to think of it would always go back to tomorrow. You knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant and you were dreading it. Maybe you could tell him you got sick? Maybe you could just not go, since it was a good excuse…?

 

...But then he would probably just reschedule it, and you spend even  _ more _ time panicking and trying to think of ways out of it.

 

You needed to suck it up and just… Go.

 

You didn’t want to lie to your dad, and that was the worst part of it all.

 

As the time drew closer and closer, you decided on what you had to do. Everything would be fine… you would be fine.

 

“...Dad?” You said, coming down the stairs after getting ready. It was five thirty, and you had a plan.

 

“Yes?” He asked, looking up at you from the couch. You made sure to dress normally so he wouldn’t be suspicious, sporting jeans and a t-shirt with running shoes. You still wanted to be able to run easily if you needed to.

 

“I think I’m gonna go out. Clear my head.” You still weren’t lying. You  _ were _ going out… but you probably weren’t going to be able to clear your head very well before going to Sans’s house. You weren’t even sure if you could call it a house, really… it was a fucking mansion.

 

He nodded and looked back over to the TV. “Okay. Could you pick up some bread while you’re out?”

 

“Sure.” You could just pick that up on your way home.

 

“Have a nice time.”

 

You left quickly after that.

 

You waited a little ways down the street, knowing the driver would see you on the way to your house. You really needed to learn his name… he seemed like the only nice person in all of this mess, and you didn’t even know who he was. You sat down on a bench on the corner of your street, and waited. You knew there was still a half hour before he was supposed to come, but you’d much rather be early and catch him than be too late.

 

You would have messed around on your phone, but you  _ really _ couldn’t risk it dying. If you needed to call the police or something and your phone died… you’d be completely fucked. You didn’t want to think about that.

 

You counted the flowers around the bus stop while you waited… or, weeds. You never really considered yellow dandelions weeds. You found their yellow color to be very beautiful. You loved them, and you didn’t think it was fair to call them something so widely disliked. You remembered picking them from your backyard when you were younger, and giving them to your mom as a present.

 

...But she was gone now.

 

The car from the other night pulled up, and you feel a lot better when you saw it was the same man. You had a slight fear that it might have been a different driver, but luckily it was him. He exited the car and opened the passenger door while smiling at you. Something about it made you feel a little bit safer.

 

“Thank you,” You said, as you entered the car. He looked a little surprised. You figured he didn’t get appreciated as often as he should.

 

You watched as he shut your door and got back into the driver's seat, not wasting any time before he began to drive towards the house. The clock on the radio read 6:02. He was right on time pulling up… it was strange for you, because you were always late to everything.

 

“This isn’t your house,” He pointed out, giving you a knowing smile. You could tell he already knew why.

 

“Didn’t want to scare my dad.” Plus he said you had to stay away from Sans, so there was that.

 

“I see. So he isn’t aware of you being in contact with Mr. Aster,” He said, sounding a little more than amused. You couldn’t blame him… the whole situation was a little ridiculous. 

 

You nodded, even though you weren’t sure if he could see it. “He probably wouldn’t let me go.”

 

You knew he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t let you go.

 

“I don’t blame him,” He admitted. For some reason it made you smile.

 

It was quiet for a little while, as you tried to memorize the way to his house. It seemed so far away.

 

That was probably a good thing.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“...Nervous.” You didn’t see any reason to lie to him. He seemed genuine and trustworthy. You just hoped your judge of character was reliable.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Been thinking about the visit.” Non stop for forty eight hours.

 

“With Mr. Aster?” He asked, as if he had to confirm it. You weren’t sure if he was fucking with you or not. You still hadn’t figured him out very well, but you liked him.

 

“Mhm.”

 

He chuckled softly. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

 

You wondered what his relationship with Sans was like. You weren’t sure if they were close, but the way he spoke about him insinuated that might be the case. Maybe he worked for the family for a very long time. You weren’t sure.

 

“...He’s still scary.”

 

“I guess he can be,” He admitted, before changing the subject, “Have you eaten?”

 

“Yes.” You had a burger from Burger King for dinner.

 

“Ah. He must’ve failed to inform you that dinners being prepared.”

 

…

 

...What?

 

“...Dinner?” That felt…  _ way _ too friendly. What was he trying to do, exactly? Seduce you into telling him about your dad? You really didn’t know anything, and you hoped he knew that. You hadn’t even asked since the night he started prying.

 

“Yes.”

 

“...Oh.” 

 

“Have any room in your stomach?”

 

You would usually get fries with your burger, but you didn’t that night, so you  _ did _ have some room.

 

“Yeah. I can eat.”

 

“Good.”

 

You watched as he turned the radio on, soft music playing for the rest of the drive.

 

**_\---_ **

 

Eventually, he pulled up to the house. You had dozed off just a little bit during the ride, but not enough to make you groggy and miserable, thankfully. You sat up and looked at the house… you were never going to get used to its size.

 

“I’m off for the night. Mr. Aster will drive you home, I’m sure. Have a nice time.”

 

…

 

“...You… won’t be coming back?”

 

“Afraid not. You’ll be alright.” He gave you a gentle smile. You wanted to trust that, but you didn’t feel like everything was gonna be okay. You had half a mind to ask him to turn around right then and there.

 

“...Okay. Thank you.”

 

You would be fine.

 

You got out of the car before he could come and open your door, not wanting him to have to do any extra work. You had a feeling he already stayed past his shift just to get you there.

 

You watched him drive off, feeling some soft of responsibility, before you actually went inside the house. You didn’t bother knocking, since you didn’t feel like you needed to. He asked you to be there, so you didn’t really care if it was considered rude.

 

With how big the house was, you were a little more than surprised to see Sans in the entryway. Maybe the driver had texted him?

 

...You realized you forgot to ask his name.

 

He was dressed the same as always… a suit that somehow looked casual on him, as he wore this shit eating grin. You were already tired of being in his house… you hated how much control it made it feel like he had over you. You didn’t like somebody like  _ him _ being in power. It made you feel unsafe.

 

“evening,” He greeted you, looking you up and down quickly, but you noticed easily. You felt like you were being judged.

 

“...Hi.” You didn’t know what else you could say.

 

“you look comfortable.”

 

...For some reason, that made you feel extremely self conscious. It didn’t exactly sound like an insult, but it didn’t sound like a compliment, either. You felt so small compared to him… he felt so big. He never really seemed like the type of guy you wanted as an enemy… friends seemed like the best option out of all of this.

 

“...Thank you.” You wondered if that was his way of calling you a slob, politely.

 

His smile seemed to grow, and almost seem more genuine somehow. “follow me.”

 

You didn’t say a word as you followed behind him, walking through a few rooms to get to the dining room. Everything was so much larger than you… it was scary. Every single thing in that house intimidated you.

 

You saw there were cheese platters and fancy wines on the dining table, and you instantly felt uncomfortable.

 

You watched him sit down, and you hesitated, not quite sure what to do, or where to sit. There were quite a few chairs, and the table was really large for just two people. It looked like an entire family was going to be dining… or three.

 

“have a seat.”

 

...Jesus.

 

You paused, but… you took a seat, deciding across from him was probably the best idea.

 

“have whatever you’d like.”

 

You weren’t sure if you liked  _ any _ of it. All of the cheese looked so… foreign. You hadn’t even seen most of them in grocery stores. The only one you actually recognized was Brie, and you had never tasted it before.

 

You heard him chuckle, and you could feel your face getting hotter. You had never felt more…  _ poor _ until then. Meeting him made you feel kind of pathetic. You took a small piece of cheese off of the board closest to you, the one that looked the least intimidating, and you popped it into your mouth.

 

...It was better than you had expected.

 

You decided that drinking might make the night seem a little more fun and relaxed, so you drank some of the wine closest to you. You had to uncork it yourself, and you could feel his eyes on you as you did so, and then poured yourself a glass. You knew you needed to be very careful with the amount of alcohol you had, but you also kind of didn’t care.

 

“hungry?” He asked, as you began to sip on your drink. It wasn’t too strong… it tasted sweet.

 

“...Only a little.” You were starting to get hungrier.

 

“eat what you can. don’t feel bad if you can’t finish.”

 

...You didn’t like wasting food, and you were pretty sure whatever you didn’t eat tonight would be thrown away into the trash. It felt wrong.

 

Food came in shortly after, a servant or some type of maid bringing in two plates. When yours was placed in front of you, you were a little bit relieved. It wasn’t an overly full plate, and it was just steak and potatoes. The steak looked expensive, yes, but you were happy to see something you were familiar with.

 

You didn’t look at him as you ate, just taking your time and feeling content with the flavor of the food. The steak was really tender, and the potatoes had a healthy amount of gravy, so everything was overall really nice.

 

You had to admit you felt a bit of dread when he spoke up again.

 

“did you get a chance to talk to your dad?”

 

You hadn’t, but you could probably lie your way through this.

 

“Yeah.” You took another bite of steak. It practically melted in your mouth.

 

“and?”

 

“He didn’t tell me what his plan was.” You didn’t bother asking. He wouldn’t tell you anyways, and you didn’t want to get involved. Hell, maybe if you said you didn’t know enough times, he would give up and leave you alone.

 

“take a guess.”

 

You looked up at him. “...Guess what his plan is?”

 

He gave you a swift nod. “you know him better than anybody else.”

 

...That was true. If you had to take a guess, he wanted to use him for money and try and be a partner in whatever this very-clearly-illegal business was. But there was no way in hell you could actually say that to him, it would put you  _ and _ your dad in danger.

 

You just had to pretend.

 

“...Um. Well, he probably wants to befriend you.” You knew that was what Sans said to you the other day, but you needed to play stupid.

 

He chuckled, his handsome face twisting into a smile. “i got that part. but  _ why _ would he want to do that?”

 

You had no idea other than to get money. You decided to be vague, instead.

 

“Probably so we can have a better way of life.”

 

He raised a brow bone, seemingly intrigued by what you said. “a better way of life?”

 

Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say… it sounded like your dad was trying to use him. Which he was, but… that’s not something you admit out loud.

 

“Well, we’re not exactly rich,” You muttered, poking at a piece of steak on your plate, “It’s just me and him. He lost his job a while back.”

 

He still didn’t look very amused. “why is that my problem?”

 

“It’s not, really. Maybe he thinks being friends with you will get him better connections. I’m really not sure,” You said, your voice getting softer the more you spoke. You were really nervous… you didn’t feel good about being here.

 

You were expecting him to get mad, maybe even yell, but he didn’t. He chuckled.

 

“how’s the food?”

 

The subject change didn’t feel natural. It left you feeling uneasy. 

 

“...It’s really nice. Thanks for having me over.” You needed to use your manners, no matter how hard it was.

 

“good. anytime,” He replied, a deep purr rumbling in the back of his throat.

 

_ The voice of the devil. _

 

You stuffed the piece of steak you had been poking into your mouth. You didn’t want to waste it, but you also didn’t wanna keep eating and sitting in that seat.

 

“how did he react to you coming over alone?”

 

You almost choked on your food.

 

You couldn’t think of a proper response. You were too afraid to lie, and too afraid to admit that he had no idea you were there. Your silence seemed to be enough to raise his suspicion. You poured yourself your third glass of wine and hoped he would let it go.

 

“does he know?”

 

“...He knows I’m out.” You could feel your palms beginning to sweat. You weren’t lying… he knew you were out, he just… didn’t know where.

 

“but does he know you’re here eating dinner with me?”

 

“...No.” You were starting to wish he did.

 

The smirk that grew on his face made you uneasy. You did NOT like it.

 

“...probably for the best.”

 

“...Yeah.” You hoped he meant that in the same way you did. You finished up the last of your food and your wine, and realized he had been done for a while. He had just been… watching you. You wished you knew what he was thinking.

 

You were starting to feel kind of dizzy from the wine.

 

“...how do you feel?” It was like he could tell instantly when something was off with you. You absolutely hated it.

 

You were starting to fear you had made a big mistake.

 

“...A bit dizzy.”

 

“maybe you should lay down.”

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

You stood up from your chair too fast, and you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
>  
> 
> Just saying she wasn't drugged guys. She just drank too much.


	5. vinegar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You glanced up at him, but he didn’t look back. He just walked over and opened the passenger side for you, and you climbed in, carefully, terrified of damaging the car somehow. It smelled like vinegar and cigarettes... you didn't even know he smoked. It was fitting somehow. It felt comforting in a weird way._
> 
> _He was being polite, so you were happy about that… and he didn't take advantage of you when it would have been so easy. You passed out, and he put you in his spare bed and let you sleep. Most other guys, especially ones with money, would have violated you without consequence._
> 
> _...Maybe he really wasn’t all that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an early update for this week, since I missed the last one! Sorry, life's been pretty hectic and I had to buy a new laptop that I couldn't really afford, but here we are! Thank you all for being so patient with me, and sticking around for this story. I'm happy it's doing so well and that people are enjoying it as much as they are! Also, if you haven't already, and are 18 or older, please come join my Discord server! It's linked at the end notes, along with my Twitter and Tumblr. Thank you all again <3
> 
> ❤️ Sona.

When you woke up the next morning, your head felt like it was splitting.

 

You opened your eyes and looked around, feeling normal at first. You shut your eyes again and tried to rest for a few more moments, knowing you weren’t scheduled today. You could spend the day just relaxing and playing games with your dad, and hopefully Sans wouldn’t text you again.

 

…

 

...Sans.

 

...You shot up and your eyes flew open as you remembered what happened the night before. You weren’t in your bed, hell you weren’t even in your  _ house. _ You were still in Sans’s house, in a bedroom. You looked under the covers right away to make sure you still had your clothes on, which you did, thank God. You didn’t feel any pain between your legs or anywhere aside from your head, either, so you figured you were okay. Nobody had touched you or taken advantage… you were just a fucking light weight, and that alcohol was  _ strong. _

 

As you looked around the room, you could tell it didn’t belong to anybody. It was a pretty big room for a guest, so you really wondered what the main bedrooms must have looked like. 

 

You stood up from the bed, and you noticed the two small pain killers on the bedside table, along with a bottle of water. It was unopened, and you recognized the pills, so you took them, gladly. As you took a few glugs of water, you got your phone out of your pocket, happy it was still there, and saw that it was dead.

 

You sighed, and looked over at the digital clock that was on the dresser, and you began to panic. It was noon… and your father had no idea where you were!   
  


“...No, no, no, no,” You muttered, running out of the room, not bothering to look back for even a moment. The house was a maze, and you didn’t know whether to go left or right, so you just took a right and hoped for the best, silently praying that somehow your dad was still asleep and went to bed early. You knew these wishes were unrealistic, but you were clinging to any shred of hope you had.

 

As you were running down the hall, you ran into somebody. You could tell they were a servant of some sorts based on the clothing they wore, but they didn’t seem phased by you running directly into them, which you found a little creepy. You fell on your ass and tried not to yelp.

 

They offered their hand to help you up, and you took it, steadying on your feet.

 

“My apologies. The exit is down that hall,” They told you, pointing down the hallway you had missed completely.

 

“S-Sorry! I’m sorry!” You exclaimed, as you ran down that hallway, not learning your lesson, clearly.

 

You ended up in a kitchen, and there by the counter was Sans. He looked the same as always, fancy suit, shit eating grin that internally gave you butterflies. It left you a little uneasy… but in a good way.

 

“you leaving?” You hated the affect his voice had on you… it left tingles running down your back, and a gentle need in the pit of your stomach.

 

“...Y-Yeah.” You wished you could skip all of this and just run home. Your dad must have been worried sick, and you felt terrible for hiding things from him.

 

_ And you didn’t even pick up the bread!!! _

 

You stopped yourself from running out the door, and took a deep breath. It would get your dad in even more trouble if you just ran out the door rudely. You were doing this for him after all… for his reputation with this skeleton.

 

“...I… Th-Thanks for the meal and all, but my… dad will be really worried…”

 

“no need to panic, y/n. i already called him,” He told you, reassuringly. 

 

“...You did?” You asked, relaxing for a moment, until you realized how fucking terrible that was, “You did!?”

 

He chuckled a little, and you had half a mind to slap him across the face. “i had to, y/n. you literally passed out in my dining room.”

 

...You guessed you couldn’t be mad at him, really. He was trying to help and do what was best for you, and him. He could probably get into a lot of trouble if somebody found out you blacked out at his house… but then again, maybe he wouldn’t. He seemed powerful.

 

“...What did he say?” You needed to know… maybe there was a way to work around it. Maybe he wasn’t mad?

 

“he seemed surprised, but he said he understood.” That just made you worry about what  _ he _ said to your dad. What did he know? Did he know you got drunk and blacked out…? You were terrified to face him again.

 

“So… he knows I’m… here.” With  _ you, _ who he told me to stay away from… good.

 

...You were screwed.

 

“and he knows you’re safe and sound.”

 

...That was good, at least. He didn’t call the police and spend all night crying over the thought of something happening to you, so that was the best thing out of this situation. And you did feel pretty well rested… that mattress was  _ amazing  _ on your back.

 

“so, breakfast? or you wanna head home?” 

 

God, you wanted to go home so bad, but you also felt like you weren’t allowed to say no to him about anything. 

 

“...I’m… I don’t know…” You didn’t know what you were supposed to say. You didn’t think you should be spending any more time with him than necessary, but just leaving was wrong, wasn’t it?

 

Plus walking was going to take forever.

 

“need a ride?” He asked, as if he was reading your mind. 

 

“...Yes please.” You wanted to go with his driver again… he was always so nice. You liked when he drove you places.

 

“i can bring you.”

 

“...Okay.” Shit.

 

You followed him outside of the house, grabbing your shoes that you had left by the door the night prior. When you saw his car, you kind of wanted to throw up because it looked so expensive and nice. You didn’t feel like you  _ ever _ deserved to be in a car that nice. You glanced up at him, but he didn’t look back. He just walked over and opened the passenger side for you, and you climbed in, carefully, terrified of damaging the car somehow. It smelled like vinegar and cigarettes... you didn't even know he smoked. It was fitting somehow. It felt comforting in a weird way.

 

He was being polite, so you were happy about that… and he didn't take advantage of you when it would have been so easy. You passed out, and he put you in his spare bed and let you sleep. Most other guys, especially ones with money, would have violated you without consequence.

 

...Maybe he really wasn’t all that bad.

 

You looked over at him as he sat in the driver's seat, and you felt your face go a bit pink as you saw how beautiful he looked in the sunlight. You wished your feelings towards this guy weren’t so complicated.

 

“...Um, I…” You started, a little nervous to continue.

 

“hm?” He started the car and began to drive, and you had a feeling it was going to be a very long ride with him.

 

“...Thank you. For looking after me when I passed out.” 

 

He smiled. “well, i couldn’t just leave you in the middle of my floor.”

 

You giggled, softly, the mental image a little ridiculous. You couldn’t genuinely imagine waking up on a floor, hungover.

 

He was quiet for a moment, but… he looked happy. 

 

“...wanna stop at a drive thru? get something to eat?”

 

...You really didn’t want him spending money on you like that. It felt wrong, and you didn’t have your wallet with you, so you couldn’t exactly buy it for yourself. You had food at home anyways, so buying out was wasteful. You could wait.

 

“I’m good, thanks. I just wanna get home.” You needed to see your dad and get the yelling over and done with.

 

“alright.”

 

Silence fell over you both like a blanket of snow, and you had no idea what to say, so you just stared out the window and tried not to feel anxious, both for being alone in a car with Sans and for knowing your dad was going to kill you.

 

He specifically told you to stay away from Sans, yet here you were, spending the night at his house.

 

“my driver… he’s been nice?” He asked you, a little bit randomly, but you paid enough attention to understand the question.

 

You nodded, then realized it was pointless since he was watching the road. “He’s been wonderful. He’s really kind.” You wished he was driving you home instead of Sans, honestly. Both because he was so sweet, and because your dad was going to kill you if Sans showed up to the house. You just prayed he wouldn’t ask to go inside.

 

“good. he has a kid about your age… or, well, had.” You noticed he went past a red light, but you decided not to say anything.

 

You were too upset by his words.

 

“...Did… did they die?” You felt awful… that was terrible. You had lost a parent, sure, but losing a child must be a thousand times worse.

 

“car accident… i ended up paying for the funeral.” He said, but… he didn’t sound like he was bragging. He sounded sad.

 

“Why?”

 

You noticed his grip on the wheel tightened. “the kid worked for me too. he would drive when his dad couldn’t, and uh… he was actually on the clock for me when it happened. i felt responsible, so it was the least i could do.”

 

You felt like your heart shattered. “...Oh. I’m so sorry.”

 

He shot you a small smile. “don’t say that to me, say it to him… but then again, maybe don’t. sore subject.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think it’d be a good thing to bring up.” You definitely wouldn’t be happy if somebody brought up the death of your child out of nowhere, and you didn’t even  _ have _ a child, nor had you been expecting one.

 

You wished there was something you could do for him. He just… seemed too nice for bad things to happen.

 

“he really seems to like you.”

 

“...I’m glad. I think he and my dad would get along nicely.” Your dad didn’t have many friends… maybe he needed a new one that wasn’t Sans.

 

“why’s that?” You were glad the subject was changing, because you felt really bad talking about it.

 

“I dunno. I just get that feeling.”

 

“well, good luck with that. he’s usually a pretty distant guy, aside from when it comes to you for some reason.” You really didn’t understand why… it never made much sense.

 

“...I don’t even know his name, weirdly enough.” It was probably pretty rude, since you knew he knew your name and you didn’t even bother asking. Your father raised you better than that, but you chalked it up to stress.

 

“Jeffree.” He drove past a red light again, and a cop definitely saw him but didn’t come after you both. You didn’t really know what to make of that.

 

...You could remember that name, though. It was easy enough. Pretty common.

 

“...Maybe I should set him up with my dad,” You said, with a soft chuckle. You didn’t think it would actually happen, but it was a cute enough thought. They seemed compatible enough, right?

 

“set them up?” He asked, raising a brow bone as he made a left turn. “...what happened to your mom? if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

You didn’t mind really. Nobody ever asked, so you were a little surprised and glad that he bothered. When you actually thought about it, you  _ never _ talked about your mom, to anybody. Nobody ever asked… it was a little strange.

 

“She passed when I was six. I don’t really remember much of her.” She had a really severe cancer, and she sadly lost her battle with it. You were too young to remember much aside from the hospital trips and when she finally passed away in that hospital bed.

 

He was quiet for a moment. “...i’m sorry to hear that.”

 

You shrugged, knowing he saw the gesture.

 

“i can relate, if it helps any.”

 

“...You can?” It did.

 

“yeah. never met my mom.”

 

“...Oh,” at least you could remember your mom a little bit… that sounded hard. “...I almost said sorry again.”

 

He chuckled. “you’ve already apologized plenty… we’re here.”

 

You looked out the window, and sure enough, you were parked outside of your house. You hadn’t even noticed… weird. You guessed you were just too wrapped up in the conversation and it didn’t occur to you.

 

...Now that you were actually home, you wished you didn’t have to go inside.

 

“...Thank you,” You said, not looking at him. You were trying to see if you could see your dad in any of the windows, watching and waiting.

 

“anytime. we’ll be in touch.”

 

You looked at him to give a smile, but he reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, making you freeze for a moment. You felt your face turn red, and you didn’t really know what to do or say. You didn’t know if it was rude to just run out of the car, or if you were supposed to leave as soon as possible, what…?

 

...You didn’t know how to feel.

 

“tell your dad i said hi.”

 

You took that as your cue.

 

“...Yeah, o-okay…” You got out of the car and shut the door. He waves once before driving off, and you couldn’t believe how hard your heart was pounding.

 

Butterflies.

 

You ran inside of the house, and shut the door behind you, only to find your dad staring at you from the couch. He was not happy, based off of the look on his face.

 

“...Hi.”

 

“What. The fuck. Were you  _ thinking!?” _ He exclaimed, and you almost screamed as his voice got louder.

 

“I’m sorry!” You didn’t really have an argument. You didn’t have an excuse… you knew he didn’t want you going to see Sans.

 

“You could have been killed!” You felt like that was a bit of an exaggeration, but you really didn’t want to fight him on that one.

 

“It would have been worse if I didn’t go!” You defend yourself, knowing you couldn’t back down, especially if you still planned to go and see Sans whenever he asked, which you did plan to do. He didn’t take advantage of you, and you wanted to give him a genuine chance. He might not be as bad as everybody thought.

 

“How, y/n!?”

 

“It might have made him angry!” Which apparently, was a bad thing. But you didn’t think much would happen… he’d just be disappointed because he wanted to see you. Right?”

 

“He isn’t safe!” 

 

You didn’t believe that anymore. He kept you safe while you were black out drunk.

 

“He was nice to me the entire night, even when I passed out-” You stopped, realizing you didn’t even know if he knew you fainted… you had no idea what Sans had told him.

 

He glared. “Don’t fucking worry. He told me  _ everything.” _

 

...Shit.

 

“...Y-Yeah, see? I blacked out and everything, that’s a perfect opportunity for him, and nothing happened!”

 

“As far as you know.”

 

“Dad!” You really didn’t like what he was insinuating. He took care of you in your weakest state, and your dad didn’t even seem relieved or greatful. He was just  _ angry _ and it was unfair. You were doing all of this for him, after all. “He said he likes me.”

 

“That’s not a good thing!” He sounded so upset… you just didn’t understand. He wanted to be on this guys good side, and then did this when you tried to help!   
  


You sighed and headed towards the stairs, wanting this to end.

 

“You wanted him to like you, didn’t you?” You didn’t understand… this was his ticket in.

 

His eyebrow twitched.

 

“Yes. I want to be in his line of  _ business, _ y/n!” Well, at least now you knew part of his plan. To be in on his business scheme, whatever the hell that might be. Maybe he would tell you if you asked him next time you met.

 

Then again, maybe he wouldn’t.

 

You had no idea.

 

“You can use this.”

 

“I will not use you as a pawn.” You found that a bit funny, since he was the one who made you go to his house in the first place, “I’m trying to protect you.”

 

“ _ You _ got me involved with him in the first place by bringing me to that party, dad!” It was like he had forgotten all about that! You never even wanted to go! You were intimidated by dressing up and going to see rich people.

 

He sighed and sat down on the couch, but you stayed where you were. “I just wanted you with me. To see I was trying.”

 

“You don’t have to show me you’re trying.” You already knew he was trying, every day.

 

“You’re just going to get hurt.”

 

“Well, tough shit!” You exclaimed, still frustrated and tired. Everything was too much.

 

...You felt bad right away. You never should have sworn or been so rude to him.

 

“...Just go to your room.”

 

You didn’t say another word. You just ran up the stairs and locked yourself inside your bedroom. You wanted to throw yourself onto your bed and cry, but instead you just laid down and plugged your phone into its charger. The screen turned on, and no surprise, Sans had texted you.

 

**Sans:** \- Thanks for coming. I had a fun time.

 

You wondered if you should even respond. You weren’t sure if another fight was worth it… but of course, you caved into desire, and you replied.

 

**You:** \- Me too.

 

**Sans:** \- You’re welcome here any time.

 

You wanted to take him up on his offer, wanted to get close to him and show your dad that he wasn’t as bad as he was saying. He didn’t know him, and he was just being judgemental and overprotective for no reason… and besides, you were an adult. You didn’t need his permission.

 

...You could do whatever you wanted.

 

**You:** \- Your house is a bit too far to walk

 

**Sans:** \- I can always find a way to get you here.

 

_ Butterflies. _

 

**You:** \- Thank you

 

**Sans:** \- Have a lovely evening, y/n.

 

**You:** \- You too Sans

 

...Your dad couldn’t keep you from hanging out with him. It was your decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	6. lovely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't rich, pretty, or useful. He couldn't be using you for anything.
> 
> He must really like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update ^^ 
> 
> Really happy I was actually able to update this week without a week in between, even if it's not the longest. Follow my socials down below <3 and if you're interested, I'm doing a fic give away in my Discord server. The link is down in the end notes, so if you'd be interested in that, go ahead and join! But please be 18 years or older!
> 
> It can be NSFW, and it will be at least 2500 words.

Despite your dad giving you clear instructions to stay away from Sans, you agreed when he asked you to attend a dinner party with him.

 

You felt honored he would ask  _ you _ of all people. You knew he must have known hundreds of pretty, rich girls, yet here he was, asking you to be his date to this party. He even offered to buy you a new dress just for the occasion, but you couldn’t let him do that. He had already been so nice and given you so much.

 

**You:** \- It’s alright. I have a dress.

 

You could just wear the same dress you wore when you met him. There was something romantic about that, anyways… and it was the only dress you actually owned.

 

**Sans:** \- what does it look like?

 

You sent him a picture you had saved of you and your dad where you wore the dress. You thought you looked pretty nice in it, so you were eager to show him. You never cared about impressing anybody before… it was a very new feeling for you, and it was a little bit scary.

 

You waited for him to respond, eagerly. 

 

**Sans:** \- we’re going to have to get you something a bit more appropriate for the event

 

...You were starting to feel a little anxious.

 

**You:** \- Just how fancy is this party?

 

**Sans:** \- formal.

 

Well that didn’t tell you very much. There were a lot of different ‘formal’ types. Cocktail formal, prom dress formal. You didn’t really know how to tell what one was ‘appropriate’ for this specific event.

 

...But you knew you had no choice now. He was going to buy you a dress to have dinner with him at a party.

 

Who were you becoming?

 

**You:** \- It can’t be anything too expensive.

 

You already felt guilty about all of this.

 

**Sans:** \- we’ll see. i’ll send jeffree over to bring you.

 

...Well at least that was something to look forward to.

 

**You:** \- Alright. Thanks.

 

**Sans:** \- he’ll be over soon.

 

You knew that ‘soon’ either meant five minutes or an hour, no in between, so you rushed to go get ready.

 

By the time you got downstairs, there had been a knock on the door, and your dad was already answering it.

 

“Hello?” Your dad said, as he opened the door. Jeffree smiled politely as he always did when he was around, and you hoped this would go well. Your dad was unpredictable at times like these… he could either be polite and sweet, or he could be a monster and scream.

 

You just hoped he didn’t take this out on Jeffree. He was just the driver, after all.

 

“Hello. You must be y/n’s father,” He greeted politely. So kind and gentle, as he always was.

 

You could tell right away that your dad had figured it out. He didn’t look happy in the slightest.

 

“...Yes.” At least he wasn’t exploding at him.

 

“I’m here to pick her up for evening. I assume she’s told you?” Jeffree assumed, incorrectly, since you had in fact, not told him.

 

“No. She hasn’t.

 

Jeffree didn’t seem surprised by that information in the slightest. “Ah. Well, Mr. Aster has invited her to a dinner party, and we’re going to buy a new dress for the occasion. It’s formal cocktail wear.”

 

Well, at least you knew now.

 

Your dad turned and looked at you, a look of pure anger and frustration on his face, but he couldn’t yell at you. Not while there was somebody who worked for Sans in front of him, and you knew that. You wished you could rub that in his face for a moment.

 

He turned back to Jeffree and you put your shoes on.

 

“...Could you keep in touch with me? Tell me when she’s on her way home?” He asked, which made you a bit peeved. You could have texted him.

 

“Sure. Would you like my personal number?” Her offered. You wanted it too… you’d have to ask him later.

 

“Yes. That would work.”

 

Maybe they could become friends.

 

You watched as they exchanged numbers, not really super interested by the scene in front of you, so you zoned out a bit. You wondered what the dinner would be like… if you would fit in, or if you’d look out of place right away. You assumed the latter, since that always happened, but… you could be optimistic, right?

 

You came back to reality when your dad turned to look at you, a look that screamed  _ ‘you’re in so much shit when you get back’ _ plastered on his face.

 

You didn’t let it phase you.

 

You left with Jeffree, sliding in the passenger side before he could open the door for you. You felt too bad whenever he opened the door for you, since you were fully capable of doing it yourself and it was just more work for him. He got into the drivers side, and he began to drive. You didn’t even know where you were going, but you trusted him enough not to ask.

 

“Thank you,” You said, after a couple moments of silence. 

 

“For?”

 

“Just… being nice to me.” Part of you wanted to apologize for his loss, but you also knew bringing it up was incredibly rude. You couldn’t do that… not unless he said something about it first.

 

He smiled. “Of course. You are a very lovely person.”

 

...You felt your cheeks go pink. You had never been referred to as ‘lovely’ before.

 

There was a cute little boutique in your city, pretty close to your house that you had never gone into because you couldn’t afford anything inside. You had always wanted to venture in and buy all of the cute clothes and accessories, but of course you couldn’t do that. You never bought anything unless it was completely necessary… so when Jeffree pulled up and parked right outside, your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

You got out of the car and ran inside so fast that you weren’t even sure if you closed your door.

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Jeffree’s voice came from behind you, sounding amused. 

 

“Nope!”

 

He chuckled and took the lead, walking in front of you to the back of the store, which you took as a signal to follow him. In the back, there were dresses and shoes, all very formal, from prom dresses to club dresses. You couldn’t really see yourself wearing any of them, but you had to wear  _ one. _

 

You were too intimidated, and you assumed Jeffree could see that, because he held up two dresses. A silver one, and a light blue one. They were both beautiful… you weren’t sure if you could handle putting either on your body without passing out.

 

“Which one do you like better?”

 

You had to think for a moment. The silver one was longer, and was cut short in the front with sequence all on the front and the shoulders cut out. It was way too wild for you… you would never be comfortable wearing that.

 

The blue one, however, was off the shoulder and stopped above the knee. It was one solid color, and it was gorgeous. It poofed out a little after being tight at the waist, and the simplicity was very inviting. You could actually see yourself wearing that one out in public, even more than once. 

 

“...Blue one, please.”

 

He smiled and handed it over, as if he knew you would make that choice.

 

You went into one of the fitting rooms and put the dress on, finding it fit you almost perfectly. It may have been a little shorter than you were expecting, but it was still long enough that it would be fine to wear out in public. The zipper was on the back, but you managed to zip it up anyways without help, which was a relief. You really didn’t want to have to ask Jeffree to zip it for you.

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror… you didn’t know who that girl was, but she was beautiful.

 

You went out of the dressing room and looked at Jeffree expectantly, and for a moment you couldn’t help but wish your dad was there too.

 

“That’s perfect for you,” He praised.

 

You felt so pretty.

 

“We’ll but that one… he’ll love it too,” He commented, and you couldn’t help but smile. You knew he would love it, too.

 

After you changed out of the dress and went to go buy it, you noticed Jeffree had also put some shoes up on the counter. They were white heels, with an open toe and a cute bow at the very top, on the side where your heel went. You really liked them, but you were starting to worry about the amount of money being spent.

 

You tried to look at the price while being inconspicuous, but you couldn’t see it.

 

Jeffree swiped a card, handed you the bag, and you were both on your way.

 

Back in the car, you felt a little strange. A week ago, you feared even buying yourself a soda because that dollar could go towards a meal later on, but here you were letting these people buy you super expensive shoes and dresses. You didn’t feel like yourself anymore… you didn’t feel so afraid of money.

 

It scared you, because you knew it could all be taken away in a minute. You could be scared again.

 

You had to distract yourself from that thought process.

 

“...What do you think about my dad?” You asked Jeffree as he drove you home. You wanted to get to know him more, but you thought best to start there.

 

“...Hm?” He hummed, confused by your question.

 

“Do you like him?”

 

“I don’t know him, y/n,” He said, with a soft chuckle.

 

“First impression,”  You urged him, staring out the window. The ride was shorter than usual… you kind of appreciated that.

 

He had to think for a second. “He seems friendly. Protective. I could tell he didn’t actually want you to go.”

 

You smiled. “Mhm.”

 

You remembered telling him before that your dad never knew you were going to Sans’s house. He was probably prepared for that.

 

“You ready to go home?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“...What time is the party?” You forgot to ask Sans, and he never told you.

 

“Sans will pick you up around seven thirty.” You were a little disappointed Jeffree wasn’t coming back.

 

“Okay… thanks.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

Your dad wasn’t happy in the slightest when you got home.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

 

You had just shut the door and had barely taken off your shoes. The ‘greeting’ was a little upsetting.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to have a stroke. Do you want me to have a stroke, y/n?”

 

You couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. Sometimes he would be genuine while also trying to make you laugh… you assumed this was one of those moments.

 

“I only went out for a few minutes!” You shouted, annoyed by how evil he thought Sans was.

 

“With evil people. To do evil things. With evil dresses.”

 

You were starting to suspect he had been drinking.

 

“... _ Evil dresses.” _ You repeated in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious. He had to be joking or drinking.

 

“Yes!” He exclaimed, making you think the latter assumption was the correct one.

 

“Dad. You sound crazy.”

 

It was pretty upsetting. You wanted to show him your new outfit, but you couldn’t when he was acting like this.

 

“Because you make me crazy!” He shot back. You wanted to cry. Things were never this complicated before.

 

“I’m not doing anything bad.” You still couldn’t see the problem. He hadn’t hurt you, and you were pretty positive he never would. He was so sweet and generous… maybe your dad was just jealous because he wanted all of these nice things, and he wanted to be Sans’s friend.

 

His eye twitched. “I’m trying to protect you!”

 

“You’re doing it the wrong way! You’re just being paranoid and over the top!” Nobody liked an extra ass person.

 

“No. I know this isn’t going to end well.”

 

You wanted to scream. Wanted to slap him.

 

“You’re wrong. I’m going to the party.”

 

You began to walk up the stairs to your room, knowing you still had to do a lot to get ready for the dinner. You didn’t even know how to do your makeup or hair, hell, you didn’t even know how to walk in heels.

 

“Y/n,” He called your name as you walked.

 

“You can’t stop me.”

 

“Y/n!” He called you again, this time, more stern and urgent.

 

“What!?” You asked, turning to look at him. You wanted this to end.

 

You wanted Sans.

 

“You don’t even know how to do your own hair,” He pointed out. You already knew that. You were already worried.

 

“I’ll wear it down.” And look stupid.

 

“Do you want to be humiliated and insecure? Or do you want to ask for help?”

 

…

 

“...You’re just going to lecture me.” You didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Yes. But you’ll look good.”

 

You glared at him, but regardless, you went back down the stairs. He was always really good at doing your hair, and it always looked good at the end. You wanted to ask him to do it for you in the first place, but when he started on you as soon as you came home, you decided against it.

 

His face had softened a bit. You hoped the arguing was done.

 

“Let me see your dress.”

 

You set the bag down on the table and pulled it out, the dress amazing you even though you had already seen it. It was just so pretty.

 

“...Jesus, how expensive was this?” He asked you, as he took it and held it. He seemed to be examining it, and you watched anxiously. You worried about the price too, so you wished you could answer that question.

 

“I don’t know. It was bought for me… nobody would tell me what it costed.” You didn’t bother asking.

 

Your dad stared at you for a moment, and you could tell he was about to say something upsetting.

 

“...I understand wanting a sugar daddy, but… why him?” He asked, as he set the dress down on the table and started to gather all of his hair supplies together. He even brought out a couple of white hair bows.

 

Your face turned bright red. 

 

“He’s not a sugar daddy!”

 

“Mhm. Sit.”

 

You sat down in the chair and he began to brush your hair. You were frustrated. You didn’t even like him spending money on you.

 

“...He’s not.” You said, wanting to really get that in his head.

 

“Whatever you say. I’m not judging.”

 

“You totally are.”

 

“A lil bit,” He admitted, making you roll your eyes.

 

“...He’s just… nice to me.”

 

“Anybody can be nice.”

 

You didn’t even know why you were trying to explain this to your dad… he would never approve no matter what you said.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“...So what is it really, y/n?” You didn’t know what he wanted from you at this point. Did he want you to say you were using him? You weren’t, you would never… why would he even assume you were using him as a ‘sugar daddy’. You had never been money hungry, nor have you implied you were. Maybe that’s what your dad wanted all along. A sugar daddy.

 

“...I think he likes me.”

 

He was silent for a moment.

 

“...I know you do.”

 

Ouch.

 

“Just… think about how many rich famous women he probably knows and could go with him, but he chose me instead. If he’s as powerful as you make him out to be, he could have anybody… but he picked  _ me, _ dad.” 

 

You finally felt special.

 

“...Oh sweetie,” He said softly, as he began to curl your hair. You hated the way he said it.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” There was a slight tugging as he curled, but you ignored it.

 

“You keep acting like he’s using me or something, but there’s literally nothing to use me for. I don’t know anything about your plans, and we’re not really important to him.” There wasn’t anything to use you for.

 

“...Just be careful.

 

You felt relieved. He was back to just being protective.

 

“I will… no alcohol this time.”

 

“You can have a little… but only one glass.”

 

You smiled, feeling a little better. At least this time he knew where you were, so there would be no fear of him finding out, or something happening and nobody could find you. “Okay.”

 

You closed your eyes as he sprayed your hair with hairspray. The smell was so nostalgic to you. He had sworn by the same brand ever since you were little.

 

“All done.” 

 

“The hair wizard has done it again,” You said, smiling up at him. You didn’t even have to look in the mirror, you knew it looked good. He always did exactly what you wanted, before you even knew you wanted it.

 

“Mhm,” He sighed, “Go get dressed, don’t ruin your hair.”

 

You took the bag and went into the bathroom, pulling the dress up your body and zipping it before sliding the shoes on. They were your size, thank God Jeffree was good at guessing. You looked in the mirror and saw your hair… loosely curled, but very pretty. You really loved it.

 

“Maybe Sans should hire you as a hairdresser,” You called from inside the bathroom as you shifted your clothing to look a bit better.

 

“He’s bald, but okay,” He called back to you. You giggled.

 

“No, like, for his friends.”

 

“He doesn’t have friends.”

 

You came out of the bathroom then, and stood in front of your dad.

 

“His associates, then.” You just wanted to give him some hope.

 

He stared at you for a few moments, and you weren’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. You got anxious after a few minutes… did you look okay? Was he judging you or was he just at a loss for words?

 

“...You look like your mom.”

 

…

 

...You weren’t expecting that one, but it made you smile.

 

He hugged you pretty tightly, and you melted into it pretty easily.

 

“...I worry,” He said softly. You felt bad.

 

“...I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m going to have a stoke, y/n.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The dress.](https://58e3c3ae605852afd498-8e5fe425c1f48de81a6fb73768794a81.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-2232669-371077-1526970542-edad476cfe5565fbab1ae4e3b4fea3f7.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The shoes.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/03/56/2d0356ef7d9cf2a86101b2f30c750d1b.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ___
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	7. tiramisu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, with the split P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We got fan art!](https://twitter.com/APamgkrth/status/1164150452834848768)
> 
> Special thank you to the artist! Also, check out my links below! They've been updated.

When you saw Sans’s car pull up outside, you were a little more than excited. 

 

You had been staring out the window like an excited little girl, and you hoped he hadn’t seen you. That would be pretty embarrassing…

 

“Going now dad! Bye!” You called to him, even though he was upstairs in his room and you had already said your goodbyes. You were so excited… so happy to go and see Sans again, even though it hadn’t been very long at all since the last time.

 

You just wanted to go have  _ fun. _

 

You went outside and he waved to you from inside of the car, his eye lights bright and happy to see you. It felt so nice to be looked at that way… you feel important. Special. You got in the car and smiled at him, a little surprised by how intensely he was staring at your body… you couldn’t say you hated it.

 

“...you look amazing,” He told you, as he started to drive, finally tearing his sockets away from you to focus on the road.

 

You smiled even brighter. “Thank you.”

 

“seriously... wow.”

 

You never felt so beautiful in your entire life.

 

“You look nice too,” You complimented him. He  _ always _ looked nice.

 

“thank you, doll.”

 

...Doll.

 

The nickname made your entire face turn red, and you weren’t sure why. You really  _ really _ liked when he called you that. You were pretty sure any nickname from him would fluster you, due to the deepness of his voice. 

 

He reached over and held your hand, which had been resting on the edge of your seat, and you immediately felt safe. You had been so afraid of this party, and of being embarrassed the entire time, but he made you feel confident. Like you belonged where you were going.

 

He was so comforting… but he used to scare you.

 

“you like seafood?” He asked you. You loved it… it was just  _ so _ expensive.

 

“Yeah. A lot.” You almost commented on the price of seafood, but… you decided not to. You already felt poor enough around him as is.

 

He started to drive a bit slower… you took that as a sign that he wanted to spend more time with you. Before it would have terrified you, but now you just wished you were doing on a date or something so you could spend  _ more _ time alone with him.

 

“good... they have salad, i’m sure, but… they usually mainly serve lobster, crab, sushi… that kind of stuff.” 

 

“That’s good.” You would enjoy all of those things.

 

You were looking forward to the food, at least, but also the ride home alone with Sans.

 

You wanted to ask him about so many things, things that would bring you closer to him, all the while getting information that might help your dad out. You would love if your dad actually ended up working for Sans, because then he would have to be more supportive of the two of you, right?

 

...You weren’t even sure what your relationship status was. Surely you weren’t together, you knew that, but it would be nice to know what exactly was going on. How did he view you? Was there any romantic interest? Were you even  _ friends? _

 

You felt him squeeze your hand, and you let yourself believe he wanted you as something more than a friend.

 

“...you comfy with this?” He asked you, and the honest answer was no, not at all.

 

“Yeah.” As long as he was there too, it would be fine.

 

“alright.” You could tell he didn’t fully believe that by the tone of his voice. You didn’t blame him.

 

He pulled up to a very big house. Not quite as big as his, but very close in size. You had been to more mansions in the last week than you had in your entire life… nothing made much sense anymore. The normal way of life you were used to was gone. He got out of the car, and you followed quickly, afraid of being left behind, even though you knew he wouldn’t do that. You got nervous in big places, and since you were clumsy you knew it wouldn’t take much to get lost.

 

...He reached over and held your hand again, and you knew you wouldn’t be lost.

 

“nervous?” He asked, as you both approached the door. You wondered if it was too late to run back to the car and hide.

 

“...Mhm.” You didn’t need to pretend you weren’t… it was just Sans. He would comfort you.

 

“don’t be. they’re all friendly.”

 

...For some reason, you really doubted that.

 

“I still wanna hang around you.” Only him. Everybody else was intimidating, and fancy, and rich. Like him.

 

“i’ll stay by your side, doll,” He said, using the nickname again. You wanted to melt and hug him. Wanted to go back to the car and hide together, maybe in the back seat so you could both lay down.

 

You entered the front door, and the first thing your eye catches is a giant chandelier.

 

You needed to get out as soon as possible.

 

You needed to distract yourself. There were so many people, all dressed so beautifully, makeup and hair done perfectly… you could never be as good as them no matter how hard you tried.

 

“...Hopefully I don’t spill wine on anybody this time,” You said to Sans, reminiscing back to the first time you met him. You thought he would kill you for what you did… but now you were here.

 

“maybe you should.”

 

You looked at him. “...What? Why?”

 

He smiled at you. “good things happened last time, didn’t they?”

 

...You felt really happy about that.

 

“I don’t want to try my luck again.”

 

“if you say so… wait here for just a second,” He said, before walking over to a group of men, who all looked very,  _ very _ intimidating. You weren’t quite sure if you could ever see yourself being around these people regularly… you just had to wait and see what happened.

 

You felt nervous and awkward as you waited, but at least you were dressed nicely this time.

 

“Hello,” An older woman said as she approached you. You wanted to run over to Sans and hide behind him, let him speak for you, but of course that wasn’t possible.

 

“...Hello.” She was a beautiful lady… very well put together. Probably a mother of four kids, who she makes after school snacks for, homemade, every single day. Maybe asks for the manager… a Karen, of sorts.

 

“Who are you?” She asked, in a gentle voice. She wasn’t being rude about it, just sounded genuinely confused and curious. You assumed this was a set group of people who met up every now and then, so it made sense that a new face would throw somebody off.

 

“...I know Sans.” You hoped that would be explanation enough.

 

She was quiet for a moment, and you smiled awkwardly. You were confused… why did she look so… uneasy?

 

“...Good luck,” She spoke quickly before walking away, not giving you a second glance.

 

You had absolutely no idea how to react.

 

You stood there for a good few moments, trying to figure out how to react next, when Sans came over and handed you a drink, the men he was talking to before moving into the dining hall.

 

“Thanks,” You said, taking a sip. You decided not to mention the woman… it didn’t seem like a good idea at the gathering.

 

“i had to let them know we were here, sorry it took me a minute,” He apologized, sipping on his own drink.

 

It tasted fruity… expensive.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

He led you into the dining hall, and you braced yourself for what was yet to come.

 

Inside the room, there was a pretty decently sized table in the center, and the chairs looked very comfortable. On the tables there were wine glasses and drinks, so you felt a little silly walking in with one. The food wasn’t out yet, but you felt a little nervous when you sat down beside Sans and some older man. You didn’t belong here.

 

_ You would never actually belong here. _

 

You didn’t even know what this dinner was for. You didn’t even know what Sans did for a living, you still had yet to ask.

 

“Oh, Sans!” One of the men across from him said as he sat down, “Good to see you again. Have you had time to think about the proposal?”

 

...You felt so out of place. You didn’t know what was going on.

 

Sans looked a bit annoyed as he placed his glass down, and looked up at the man. “which one? you’ve given me two in the last week.”

 

...Well that just left you feeling uneasy. How many proposals did he get, and for  _ what? _ What the fuck did he do?

 

“About the south side of town’s split income workers.”

 

_ What!? _

 

“i still need to get a hold of g on that one.” You had absolutely no idea who the fuck ‘G’ was, but if he was important, you were sure you would find out later when you needed to know. You felt so in the dark here… nobody knew you, and you knew nobody.

 

The man looked slightly disappointed, but Sans kept talking.

 

“but regarding your other proposal, i think we should move forward.”

 

His face lit up.

 

“Perfect!”

 

“however, we need to discuss a different budget at a later time.”

 

“Of course. Call me when the time is right for you,” He agreed, practically bouncing in his seat.

 

The food began to come out, servers placing it all on the table. It was an overwhelming amount, but you were never one to complain about portion sizes being too big. However, you couldn’t really feel… ecstatic at the moment. Everything was confusing, and you couldn’t understand what was happening right in front of you. It made you feel stupid… you wanted to stress eat, and thankfully you could.

 

The same man began to talk to somebody else, so Sans brought his focus back to you.

 

“...no allergies, right?” He asked, which he probably should have done before hand.

 

“Nope.” Luckily.

 

“good. tip to these things? don’t care about how people think or view you. just make yourself comfortable and eat what you want.”

 

...You were a little surprised. You’d hate to embarrass him, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself once you started.

 

“...You sure?”

 

“yep,” He assured you, while loudly cracking open a crab leg.

 

...It seemed safe to you.

 

You took a plate of sushi that was hanging out near you, and began to eat them. You didn’t care if anybody else wanted some of it, there were other plates around. They could be satisfied with that.

 

Sans was eating pretty loudly, very different from what you had experienced alone with him. It was almost like he was purposely trying to annoy the people here… it was funny.

 

Kind of adorable.

 

You giggled a little, and he smiled at you, melted butter on his cheek. He was completely precious.

 

“You… you’ve got…” You muttered, pointing to his cheek. He didn’t seem to understand

 

“hm?”

 

“...Here,” You said softly, reaching over and wiping it off with your thumb. His face was so smooth… very nice to touch. He stared into your eyes for a moment, and you pulled away, your face turning pink.

 

You focused back on your plate of sushi, and ate slower.

 

“So, y/n, what do you do?”

 

You turned to your other side, and the man who was sitting there was indeed, talking to you.

 

“...Do?” You asked, a confused idiot.

 

“For a living.”

 

...Oh.

 

Your job. Well, that was embarrassing.

 

“...Retail.” You could call it that, right? You sold things… even if it was groceries.

 

“Oh, like clothing?” He asked, probably assuming you owned a fashion line or something. God, you wished.

 

“...I check out people’s groceries.”

 

He was quiet for a moment.

 

“...I see.” You felt your face heating up. You wished you weren’t here… you belonged in the slums, not the high class neighborhoods and houses. This wasn’t your kind of lifestyle, and it never would be.

 

You wouldn’t amount to anything.

 

“I started from McDonalds. Don’t fret,” He said after a few moments of silence.

 

...It actually really helped you feel better.

 

You shared a smile with the man. You were happy.

 

“What are you talents?” He asked. You wished you had a better answer than the one you  _ did _ have. You weren’t special, you had a very common and boring talent. One that could never get you to places like this if you didn’t know Sans. He was the only thing that got you here… without him, you’d be eating pizza with your dad on the sofa with a cheap rented movie playing on the TV.

 

“I’m pretty good at embroidery, and sewing. I can look at an item of clothing and know how to make it.” It was pretty boring, but it was what you were good at.

 

“That’s pretty impressive.”

 

...You felt a happy warmth in your belly. You were starting to feel pretty confident.

 

“...Can I ask what you do?”

 

Before he could answer your question, Sans interrupted the conversation.

 

“you want any desserts?” He asked you, and you saw that he was already eating one. It looked kind of like a pudding.

 

“...Oh, can I try a tiramisu?” You had always wanted to, and you could see one near him on the table.

 

He passed it over to you, and you took a bite, very happy with the coffee flavor it gave you. You wouldn’t mind eating like this all the time… if you could afford it, that is. Sadly for now, you had to stick to ramen noodles and microwave dinners.

 

“is it good?”

 

“Very.” 

 

“good. wanna leave?”

 

...Nobody else had left yet, and they weren’t making the move to leave any time soon.

 

“...Is it time to go?” Maybe he had something to do… you couldn’t argue with him. It was his party after all, you were just a plus one.

 

“yeah.”

 

“...Aw. Alright.” You were sad to leave all of the food, but the people… not so much. The only good person seemed to be the guy next to you. As you got up and were leaving, you waved bye to him, and he returned the gesture.

 

You were pretty happy.

 

You followed him out of the room, and out the front door. He slowed down as you both approached the car, and stopped in front of your door. You were confused… was he okay? Did something happen?   
  


“...What is it?” You asked, as you stood in front of him, staring up at him. He looked so conflicted… you weren’t sure why or what was on his mind, “Sans… what’s wrong?”

 

...His hands lifted up to cups your face, his thumbs brushing your cheeks softly. You could feel the heat all gathering, making you blush like a tomato. His hands felt so nice on your face… somehow warm.

 

...And then he kissed you.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

On the drive to your house, Sans had a little bit of an internal debate.

 

He wasn’t sure if this was such a great idea after all, having you come to this meeting with him. He knew people could be very judgmental, especially when it came to innocent people. They knew better than to fuck with him, but  _ you? _ They didn’t know you at all. He would have to make sure everybody knew better than to even  _ speak _ to you in a rude manner. He didn’t want to scare you off.

 

Not yet. He wasn’t ready. He still wanted you around.

 

He pulled up to your house and sat in the car as he waited. Every time he came here he felt kind of sad for you. You never seemed sad that you didn’t have everything you wanted, but it made him feel pity for you. He felt you deserved more than what you had… you were a good person. A sweet girl. While he had you he was going to make sure you didn’t want for anything.

 

He would spoil you for as long as he could.

 

You came out of the house pretty quickly, and Sans was shocked when he saw how beautiful you looked.

 

He waved to you, and you returned the gesture before getting into the car. He was at a loss of words for a moment… you looked incredible. He couldn’t believe how amazing you could look when you dressed up. He wanted to do it more often… dress you up like a doll.

 

His little doll.

 

“you look amazing,” He complimented you, softly, as you entered and sat in the passenger seat. He loved the color of the dress… it made your eyes pop wonderfully. The shoes looked amazing, too… you were just wonderful.

 

Your smiled brightly, and beautifully. “Thank you.”

 

“seriously... wow.”

 

He couldn’t believe you were the same girl who spilled alcohol all over him.

 

“You look nice too,” You said, which he already knew. The suits he wore were always very expensive, of course they made him look nice.

 

“thank you, doll.”

 

He could tell the nickname flustered you a bit, and it made him feel pretty good. He liked being able to make you blush, or swoon… any reacting was good to him as long as it was a positive one.

 

Red looked nice on your cheeks.

 

Your hand was resting, and he reached over and held it in his own. Your skin was so soft… it felt nice against his own boney hand. You seemed happy with him holding your hand like this, so he didn’t let go.

 

“you like seafood?” He asked you, hoping you’d say yes. He knew it was filled with seafood at these meetings.

 

“Yeah. A lot.”

 

_ thank god.  _ He knew you wouldn’t be able to have it often.

 

“good. they have salad, i’m sure, but… they usually mainly serve lobster, crab, sushi… that kind of stuff.” He wasn’t actually too sure if they  _ would _ have salad. It was usually just the other foods he named.

 

“That’s good.” 

 

He could tell you were excited. It was pretty adorable how clear it was that you could barely sit still in your seat.

 

You went quiet for a while, and he squeezed your hand… he really liked holding it. It was so soft.

 

“...you comfy with this?” He hoped you’d say yes. There was no way he was turning back now.

 

“Yeah,” You replied… he could tell you were lying.

 

But he wouldn’t push the subject. He didn’t want you to not come with him.

 

“alright.”

 

It didn’t take long to get to the house where the meeting was held, and he was grateful for that. He really didn’t feel like driving over an hour just to have a mediocre dinner with people he didn’t care for. He could tell you were impressed by the size of the house, and with how big  _ his _ was compared to this… he wished he had been able to see your reaction when you saw it for the first time.

 

He could also tell you were nervous.

 

You always seemed pretty nervous.

 

You both exited the car, and started towards the front door, and he held your hand to comfort you.

 

“nervous?” He asked, even though he really didn’t have to. He knew the answer to that question already.

 

“...Mhm.” He was glad you didn’t try to lie.

 

“don’t be. they’re all friendly.”

 

For the most part.

 

“I still wanna hang around you.”

 

...He wanted that, too. He didn’t want you around the others. Just him… only him.

 

“i’ll stay by your side, doll,” He assured you, using the nickname to see you turn pink again. It worked like a charm. Upon entering, you seemed completely captivated by the chandelier. He thought it was kind of adorable… he could tell it was something very foreign to you. Special and unique. He couldn’t say the same for himself, but he definitely enjoyed seeing your reactions.

 

“...Hopefully I don’t spill wine on anybody this time.” He thought the comment was pretty adorable.

 

“maybe you should.”

 

You looked at him funny. “...What? Why?”

 

“good things happened last time, didn’t they?” That’s how he grew so fond of you… how he decided he liked you.

 

You looked very happy from his answer. It made him feel good. “...I don’t wanna try my luck again.”

 

“if you say so,” He said, before looking over at a group of people, seeing the host among them. He knew he needed to go over and say hello if he wanted any of this to work in his favor. He had deals going on and propositions… they all needed to be dealt with properly, which he couldn’t do if he wasn’t on their good side, “wait here for just a second.”

 

He hated leaving you alone, but he had to do this.

 

“Oh! Hello, Sans. Glad to see you made it,” The host, who’s name Sans really couldn’t remember, greeted him in the middle of a conversation he was already having. Was pretty rude of him.

 

“hey. i brought a date. didn’t think you’d mind.” 

 

Even if he did, Sans didn’t care. He’d never have the guts to tell him.

 

He enjoyed the power and fear he had over people… it was pretty intoxicating being so high above his enemies… or colleagues. Same thing, for him.

 

“That’s alright, the more the merrier! She the one over there speaking with Lindsay?”

 

Sans looked over to where you were, and sure enough, Lindsay was speaking to you… he wanted to go over and take you away from her because he knew what kind of a person she was. She would fill your head with lies… or, well… the truth that he didn’t want you to know.

 

...You looked so uncomfortable.

 

...“yeah, that’s her. just wanted to let you know i came. excuse me,” He said, before quickly walking over to the table that held the drinks for guests. He knew sometimes these things didn’t hold alcohol, so he was pretty relieved to see that wasn’t the case today.

 

He got a drink for both you and himself, and walked back over to you, before passing you the glass.

 

He wanted to ask what that bitch said to you… but he knew now wasn’t the time.

 

He could deal with her at another time.

 

Tonight was about you.

 

“Thanks,” You said as you took a sip of the drink. He wasn’t surprised when you didn’t mention Lindsay.

 

“i had to let them know we were here. sorry it took me a minute.” He didn’t like leaving you alone.

 

He drank some of his own. It was tasty. It always was.

 

“It’s alright.” He knew you wouldn’t mind, but he did. He wanted you to be by his side during these events. He didn’t trust anybody. He knew they would all tell you things he didn’t want you to know about.

 

He led you into the dining area, since it seemed like everybody who was supposed to be present was already there. He sat you down next to an older man that he knew wouldn’t bother you. He was only a family member to one of the people here, and he was often invited as a sign of respect.

 

He was a bit annoyed, because the second he sat down he was bothered.

 

“Oh, Sans! Good to see you again. Have you had time to think about the proposal?” One of the hosts asked him. He hadn't even gotten his food yet, and he was already being bombarded by these fuckers.

 

He placed the glass he had been sipping from down on the table and looked at him. He couldn’t remember this ones name, either. None of them were important to him.

 

“which one? you’ve given me two in the last week.”

 

“About the south side of town’s split income workers.”

 

...Apparently it was more than two, because he wasn’t exactly sure what that was. He assumed this guy had talked to Papyrus about it, not him. Or he was just an idiot and forgot, that was also a very fair possibility, and he wouldn’t put it past himself.

 

He just needed to make up an excuse for the time being.

 

“i still need to get a hold of g on that one.” That was always his answer when he didn’t care about something… like a scapegoat.

 

He could tell the man was upset with his answer, so he kept going.

 

“but regarding your other proposal, i think we should move forward.”

 

“Perfect!” He replied, happily. He wasn’t sure which agreement he just agreed to, but it couldn’t be bad considering the two he knew. He could live with that.

 

“however, we need to discuss a different budget at a later time.” That way he could figure out what the plan was in the first place.

 

“Of course. Call me when the time is right for you.”

 

...Guess he would just never call.

 

The food started to be served, so thankfully he didn’t have to say anything else in this conversation. There wasn’t any salad, which was a little surprising and annoying, but you said you liked sea food.

 

…

 

“...no allergies, right?” He really hoped you wouldn’t come across a new food and break out into hives, or just stop breathing.

 

“Nope.”

 

You seemed confident… he trusted you.

 

“good. tip to these things? don’t care about how people think or view you. just make yourself comfortable and eat what you want.” He could see how visibly tense you were. He didn’t want you to be so uncomfortable.

 

You looked surprised. He wasn’t quite sure why.

 

“...You sure?”

 

You probably assumed he was stuck up and wanted you to act proper… but he didn’t. Quite the opposite, in fact.

 

“yep,” He assured you, before reaching for a crab leg and cracking it open. It was loud… a beautiful sound.

 

He was happy when he saw you digging into some food of your own.

 

He used the butter sauce, and was pleased with the garlic and herb that was infused. It tasted great with the crab legs and lobster.

 

He heard you giggle, and it made him smile. He was probably really messy, but he didn’t care. The only person here who he actually cared for was you, and you seemed amused by what he was doing.

 

He wanted to see you smile more.

 

“You… you’ve got…” You muttered, pointing to his face.

 

“hm?”

 

“...Here,” You said, before reaching over and wiping his cheek with your thumb. He could see the butter on your finger. He must’ve been a mess.

 

...You had very pretty eyes. Beautiful paintings.

 

You turned away from him. It made him a little sad.

 

The man next to you, the older gentleman who was a grandfather, began to speak to you, and Sans made sure to listen in closely.

 

“So, y/n, what do you do?” He asked you, making Sans feel a bit irritated. That wasn’t any of his business, and he knew you’d be embarrassed telling him. He didn’t want that for you, not around these people. They were nothing and had no right to make you feel bad.

 

“...Do?” You asked, so innocent and confused. He had half a mind to tell the guy to shut the fuck up and mind his own business.

 

But he kept his mouth shut.

 

“For a living.”

 

“...Retail.”

 

He thought that was a pretty good way of answering the question. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth.

 

“Oh, like clothing?”

 

Jesus, he should have just left it at that.

 

“...I check out people’s groceries.”

 

It was quiet for a moment. It pissed him off.

 

“I see… I started from McDonalds. Don’t fret.” 

 

…

 

...Okay. He felt better about this dude.

 

You shared a smile with him, and Sans was glad. He liked when you felt comfy. Happy and safe.

 

“What are you talents?” He asked you… it made Sans pretty uneasy. Why did he need to know? There was no way in hell that Sans was going to let you work or be involved with anybody here, so that was unnecessary knowledge for him. He grabbed a panna cotta from the table now that desserts were being handed out, and started to eat as he continued to listen.

 

“I’m pretty good at embroidery, and sewing. I can look at an item of clothing and know how to make it.”

 

...Sans didn’t know that about you. He was glad he did now.

 

“That’s pretty impressive.” 

 

Sans had to agree with the man on that one. He had never heard of anybody being able to do that.

 

“...Can I ask what you do?” You asked the man.

 

...Nope.

 

“you want any desserts?” Sans asked you, interrupting the conversation before anything to sensitive was revealed.

 

You looked over at him, and down at his panna cotta. 

 

“...Oh, can I try a tiramisu?”

 

He didn’t even know if you knew that was, but he got one for you from the table and passed it.

 

You looked pleased when you tasted it.

 

“is it good?” He personally wasn’t huge on that dessert, but he knew it wasn’t awful. He figured you’d like it more than he ever did.

 

“Very.”

 

“good. wanna leave?” He definitely did.

 

He hated these dinners.

 

“...Is it time to go?” You asked, looking almost disappointed. 

 

“yeah.” He couldn’t handle another moment there, even if it was for you.

 

“...Aw. Alright.”

 

He got up and began to lead you out, noticing you stopped to wave goodbye to the older man.

 

He stood by the car once you both got outside, and stopped for a second.

 

...He wasn’t sure if now was the time, but… he was so tired of waiting. So,  _ so _ tired of waiting. Hadn’t he done enough?

 

“...What is it? Sans, what’s wrong?” You asked, standing in front of him.

 

He cupped your cheeks, finding pleasure in how soft your skin was. He brushed his thumb across the skin… lovely. 

 

Warm.

 

He kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	8. *noise*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should you go home with him...?
> 
> ...Yeah. You should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter, but at least it's smut time ;)

You had no idea he had a tongue. 

 

Even when he would eat, you didn’t look for one. It just didn’t seem possible, but surely enough, he had his tongue in your mouth after a few more minutes of making out. It was smoother than yours, and didn’t taste of anything, but it left a soft tingling on your taste buds. It was pleasant… felt nice.

 

He pulled back for a moment to look into your eyes, and then left a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

“...wanna come over?”

 

...You knew you should’ve said no. You knew you should have gone home and went to see your dad. He was already nervous as hell about all of this. It wasn’t fair to him for you to just go back to Sans’s house, but…

 

“...Yesplease.” You were out of breath and wanted to go with him so badly. You wanted to go see his bedroom, and lie down in his bed with him. You wanted him to touch you everywhere. You wanted to experience it.

 

He opened your door and you sat down, buckling your seatbelt and watching him move to his own side. You felt anxious, yet excited. Like when you were about to go on a rollercoaster for the first time… it was new and a bit overwhelming to think about. You didn’t know what to expect for how it would feel… you just hoped he understood you were a virgin and that you needed things to be slow… you would have to make sure he knew.

 

As he started to drive, you felt very awkward. The atmosphere was so different for you… you could tell it wasn’t like that for him. He seemed so laid back and calm, so why did you feel so… uneasy? 

 

“...talk to me,” He said, after a few moments of silence. Had he been waiting for you to speak the entire time…?

 

“...About what?” You felt like all of your words were gone.

 

“what’s on your mind.”

 

...You couldn’t believe how easy this was for him.

 

“...Well… tonight was really fun.”

 

You knew that wasn’t what he was asking for. He wanted to know how you felt about what was  _ going _ to happen. You both knew you were a nervous wreck… but you really,  _ really _ wanted it to happen.

 

You wanted him.

 

“mhm.”

 

“I really like going places with you.”

 

He chuckled. “mmhm.”

 

You swallowed and tried to gain some courage. You couldn’t be such a coward, not what it came to this kind of thing. “...What’re we doing now?”

 

“going home.” You knew he was purposely trying to get under your skin. He must have loved to see you as an anxious mess. Dick.

 

You sighed.

 

“What are we gonna do?” You just wanted to be mentally prepared. If nothing was going to happen, you didn’t need to worry. You could just cuddle… was that something he might just want?

 

“what do you wanna do?”

 

...You knew for sure he was fucking with you.

 

“...what do you want me to do  _ to _ you?” He asked, rephrasing the question to make you turn bright red.

 

You covered your face, trying to hide it. Maybe if he didn’t see how it was affecting you, he would stop.

 

He laughed. “...adorable.”

 

“...A-Are you gonna make me say it out loud?” You knew what you wanted… you just didn’t want to say it.

 

“say what out loud?”

 

...That meant yes.

 

“...I want… totrysex,” You rushed out, stuttering on your words.

 

You felt so embarrassed.

 

He smiled at you and continued to drive, but he didn’t say a word.

 

You bit your lip and focused on the road… he was such a jerk sometimes, but in the best ways. He was charming and wonderful. You felt his hand land on your thigh and gently squeeze before just resting and you wanted to scream. You felt so warm… so needy.

 

“...I-I really like you,” You commented softly. You wanted him to know that, just in case things got weird.

 

“i like you too.”

 

_ Butterflies. _

 

It felt like years before you actually pulled up to the house. The sight of it was much more welcoming than before… it almost felt like you actually belonged here for once. You were going to spend the night, this time fully conscious.

 

He helped you out of the car and held your hand as you both walked inside, the familiar smell hitting your nose in a way that made you want to cry. The fact that you had any sense of familiarity with his house was enough to make you emotional. You hoped this wasn’t temporary.

 

He took you upstairs to his bedroom, and you couldn’t help but smile. It was huge, and the bed looked so soft. The blankets were red and looked so silky. So smooth and inviting… you couldn’t believe you were about to experience something so luxurious. You were getting used to being spoiled… it was a great and scary feeling.

 

You watched as he took his hat off and set it down on a table before walking over and wrapping his arms around your waist. You wrapped yours around his neck and stared into his eyes. He was so handsome… you weren’t sure how, but he really was the most attractive person you had ever met, and he didn’t even have skin.

 

He leaned down a bit to kiss you, and you felt like you were in a movie. You felt that little spark they would talk about in your chest, and you had the urge to moan. You were able to hold it in, but  _ God _ you felt like you were on a cloud.

 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. “...lay down.”

 

You did, immediately, feeling the urge to moan again once your back hit the silky sheets.

 

He hovered over you and kissed your neck, sending shocks all over your body. They felt so good. 

 

“virgin?” He asked you, between soft kisses.

 

“...M-Mhm.” You couldn’t believe that was about to change.

 

He reached underneath your dress and pulled your panties down your legs. You felt so exposed and open to him… you were ready to give him everything. You were nervous and excited, and it felt like a dream.

 

He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, his ribcage exposed… it was a lot more attractive than you had expected bones to be. You couldn’t help but stroke them as soon as you saw them on display.

 

He went down underneath your dress, and you felt your face heat up once you realized what he was doing.

 

You were fascinated when you felt the same tingle from his tongue against your clit. It made the sensation a lot more powerful than anything you ever could have felt from anybody else… it was an amazing experience. You wanted to cry out already, but you gripped the bed sheets and tried your best to stay quiet. You knew you didn’t have to, but you were already embarrassed.

 

You couldn’t keep your noises in for long, though. Soon enough you were  _ screaming. _

 

And then you came, almost violently.

 

He pulled you into his lap for a hug, and you melted against him. He was so warm… so safe.

 

Felt like a home.

 

You heard him unzip his pants, and you looked down, a little shocked by the size of his dick, along with the color. It was a deep blue… glowing and looked like it would make you tingle just like his tongue did.

 

...You reached down and touched it, and surely enough, your hand tingled pleasantly, almost like it was vibrating.

 

He pinned your arms down once you rubbed it, and held you there, starting to kiss your neck again. You relaxed slowly the more he kissed… it was such a blissful feeling. You felt pretty and wanted.

 

Important.

 

He let go of your wrists and you wrapped your arms around his neck again, making him purr softly. 

 

“good girl.”

 

The praises made you throb.

 

“gotta tell me what you want now, kitten,” He told you, kissing you on the forehead. You wanted him to be rough and commanding. You wanted so much from him, but you couldn’t ask. Not like this.

 

He slid inside of you, and you gasped… there wasn’t any pain, but… you felt  _ so _ full.

 

“P-Please move!”

 

“move? you want me to leave?” He asked, teasing you, sounding hurt. 

 

“N-No! No!” You would scream if he left. You needed more of this. You needed to feel this.

 

“you wound me, baby.”

 

“Please fuck me!”

 

You both seemed a bit surprised by your sudden change in attitude, but… he thrusted.

 

You moaned loudly, and he kissed you to stifle it. You loved how this all felt… how he tasted, made you feel. You could never get enough. You never wanted this to be taken away from you. You couldn’t bare the thought.

 

“such a good girl…” He purred, and you wished he was more vocal. You were hella loud compared to him. You didn’t feel it was fair… you wanted to hear him.

 

He started to rub your clit, and you wanted to scream, and he hadn’t made a single noise.

 

You cried out as you came, squeezing around his cock as your body contracted and pulsed. You felt so good…  _ perfect. _

 

He kept going.

 

Your body was so sensitive. You wanted to scream and push him away, and at the same time you wanted to hold him close and make him keep going forever and ever. It was such a weird experience, and you felt so torn between those two options.

 

Luckily, you didn’t have to pick, because he quickly came inside of you.

 

...It felt so squishy. So strange, yet so pleasant. Different. New.

 

Warm.

 

He kissed you on the forehead again, and mumbled. “...good girl, sweetheart.”

 

He pulled out and it didn’t take much longer for you to pass out.

 

**_____ **

 

Your thighs were very sore when you woke up.

 

You were a little confused upon waking up, since it didn’t smell like your room. You had expected the smell of your favorite candle, but instead you were hit with something completely different. It was pleasant, but unfamiliar and sent your brain into a small panic before you opened your eyes and remembered what had happened.

 

You sat up and stared down at your naked body once the sheets slid off of it. You were red and tender in certain spots, and it made you blush. He bruised you and made you ache in the best way possible. It was almost romantic, the way he marked you.

 

You looked over at his side of the bed, and found he was still passed out. He looked so cute like this… so innocent. Something completely different than he really was.

 

…

 

...Your dad had no idea where you were.

 

You never called or texted.

 

You needed to get home.

 

You leaned over and shook Sans gently, trying to wake him and let him know you had to go.

 

“Sans,” You cooed softly, not wanting to startle him despite the panic you were really feeling.

 

“shh,” He hushed you, before turning away to curl further into the blankets. It was almost precious, or at least it would have been if you weren’t so nervous about facing your dad once you got home.

 

“I have to go. I never texted my dad. He’ll be worried,” You said as calmly as you could. You knew he wouldn’t care either way, he was much too tired.

 

“mkay.” You almost snorted.

 

You kissed him softly, humming when he returned it before heading out to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment or else I feel sad
> 
> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	9. helpless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't ignore you.
> 
> He just wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please be sure to follow all of my socials linked below if you haven't already <3
> 
> Sorry this update is a bit short!

The drive to your house usually took an hour, so walking all the way home was pure hell.

 

You chose to go bare foot since heels would completely destroy your feet, and you kept getting small pebbles stuck in your skin along with grass and dirt stains. You really couldn’t wait to take a shower and wash away the dirt… along with your sins from the night before.

 

It was pretty magical, in every sense of the word. You felt special and happy when he touched you, and you felt like you were walking on air… before you feet began to blister, anyways. The walk wasn’t very memorable… you just tried to ignore the ache in your thighs and feet, rushing as fast as you could.

 

The sight of your front door was both comforting and terrifying, and you felt nauseous the second you saw it. You were finally home and safe, yes, but you were also definitely in some deep shit after not calling last night. Your dad would never not be protective of you, no matter how old you got. You couldn’t justify any of this to him.

 

You left without telling him first, went out with the guy he forbid you to see, made him find out through the driver, and then proceeded to sleep with said guy and spent the night without calling your father.

 

Yeah, he wasn’t going to be happy.

 

You opened the door and walked inside, putting the heels down on the floor, silently cursing them for existing. You couldn’t wait to bandage your feet and go lay down… but you had some other shit to address first.

 

You could hear the TV in the living room, so you went there to see him. He looked exhausted… you really hoped he hadn’t waited up last night for you to get home. Maybe you should have charged your phone at Sans’s house and called from there.

 

Half of you wanted to run upstairs and lock yourself in your room, but you couldn’t do that to him.

 

“...Hi dad,” You greeted him, softly, trying to be gentle with your voice. You knew you didn’t have to be, since he would have heard the door open, but you still wanted to do it to be nice. You figured if you didn’t yell, neither would he.

 

He looked up at you slowly, his tired eyes holding something that resembled sadness in them. You held a smile and tried to keep things positive.

 

“Where were you?”

 

...Guess he’d rather skip the greetings. You couldn’t blame him.

 

You wished you were able to come up with a good lie, but you knew that would make things worse. You knew it was best to just face the disappointment that was bound to come and get it over with quickly.

 

“...I was with Sans.” You tried to have a voice that held some type of power so he wouldn’t be able to think you were in the wrong, but you wavered. You could feel your knees shaking.

 

He just stared at you, his face blank with no emotions. You couldn’t find sadness, disappointment, anger… nothing. A blank canvas that your words would paint an emotion with, but your brush didn’t even seem to make contact.

 

“...I’m sorry I didn’t call,” You said, your voice breaking again, tiny and frail. You knew he could barely hear you, but the words were at least clear enough to make out. You were a little bit emotional after last night and you wanted things to be alright.

 

You wanted to talk to your dad.

 

He didn’t answer once again, turning his attention back to the TV. It made your eyes sting, the way he looked away from you. Like he couldn’t even stand to see your face.

 

“...Dad?” You whimpered. You didn’t like this. You wanted him to dote over you like he usually did. You knew something was going on… he wouldn’t usually act this way. Something was wrong.

 

“I don’t want to speak to you right now, y/n.”

 

...You wanted to cry.

 

“...Okay.” 

 

You had disappointed him, and he couldn’t even bare to look at you right now. You had royally fucked up, and you were well aware of that fact. You didn’t argue or fight him on it, you just went upstairs to your room and tried to keep yourself from throwing up. You put your phone on the charger and laid down, staring at your open window, watching the wind blow your curtains

 

You didn’t have any intention of falling asleep, but it happened pretty easily.

 

**_\---_ **

 

When you woke up, your head was pounding harder than you could ever remember it pounding before.

 

You didn’t quite understand why. You hadn’t been drunk, and you didn’t fall asleep sobbing, so you didn’t see any reason for it. Maybe stress was causing you external pain… you knew that could happen.

 

You just really wanted to throw up.

 

You grabbed your phone and looked at the battery, a little confused when you saw that it wasn’t fully charged, but it was pretty high up there. You must’ve been out for a short amount of time.

 

You looked at your messages and you had none.

 

...Sans hadn’t reached out. It stung a bit. You weren’t sure why, it wasn’t like it had been days without contact. You just had a shitty feeling in the pit of your stomach. You decided to reach out to him instead. You were sure he wasn’t still in bed, right…? It had been a long time since you left his house.

 

**You:** \- Hi. Are you busy?

 

You waited in anticipation for a response, but you didn’t get one. You just assumed he was busy… maybe he was eating? Showering? Had something to do?

 

...There had to be a proper explanation in all of this.

 

It was pretty late in the day, and you were getting pretty hungry. You weren’t sure if your dad was going to make dinner after what happened when you got home, so… maybe you could make it and feed him. Maybe he’d forgive you if he had food as a gift. You knew if anything was going to work, it would be that.

 

You got out of bed and stopped to use the bathroom before making your way downstairs.

 

Usually your father was sat in front of the TV during the day if he wasn’t working, so when you saw him just sitting at the kitchen counter with his head down, you felt a little worried. Something was going on with him.

 

“...What do you want to eat?” He was always up for food.

 

“I ordered pizza.” His voice was a little snippy… very unhappy.

 

“...For just you, or?”

 

“No.”

 

You felt a little relieved. You knew he would never order a pizza without feeding you as well, but you still had a little bit of a fear. The day that happened would be the day everything was broken.

 

...You knew he needed love.

 

You went around to his back and hugged him from behind. You wanted him to know how much you loved and appreciated him, but words didn’t seem like they were needed or wanted right now. He returned the hug, and you rubbed his back gently.

 

“...I’m really sorry I didn’t call.”

 

“You’re an adult. Do what you want.”

 

...That gave you anxiety.

 

“I still should have called you.”

 

“Did you have fun?” You weren’t sure if the subject change was a good or a bad sign.

 

“...Yeah.” You really did. The dinner was nice, and the man you spoke to was very friendly. The night was even more amazing… you still couldn’t believe you lost your virginity. It was almost sad, how excited it made you on the inside.

 

“That’s good.” He sounded distant… like he wasn’t all there.

 

“I’m staying home tomorrow.” 

 

Hopefully spending time with your dad would help him feel better. Get him back on his feet and back to his old self.

 

“Why? Is he ignoring you?”

 

…

 

...That stung.

 

He was ignoring you, wasn’t he…?

 

...No, it had to be really bad timing. He wouldn’t.

 

“Dad, I just want to spend time with you.”

 

“Is he?”

 

You wanted to cry now. You felt so emotional after everything. You didn’t even want to come home this morning, you just did it because you knew your dad would be scared. “Dad!”

 

“I told you. You slept with him, didn’t you?”

 

You pulled away from the hug, feeling your eyes sting. You wanted to cry. He didn’t know Sans like you did… he didn’t know how it felt when you were alone.

 

“Yes, okay!? I slept with him!” 

 

And you didn’t regret it. He cared about you… he wasn’t  _ ignoring _ you.

 

“I told you that would happen.”

 

“He’s not ignoring me. He’s probably just tired and still sleeping.” That was the only logical explanation in all of this.

 

“He used you.”

 

…

 

Before you could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. You got the pizza and paid the man before setting it on the table and just going upstairs.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You waited until the morning to try and contact Sans again, this time skipping texting all together and just straight up calling him. You waited, and waited… until the fifth ring, where he  _ finally _ picked up.

 

You knew he wasn’t ignoring you.

 

“hello?” Hearing his voice again made you feel a lot better.

 

“...Hey. How are you?” You were a little nervous. You didn’t know why.

 

“i’m fine.” 

 

He didn’t sound upset or angry, but his answers were pretty short and caused concern in your chest… did you say something wrong? Was this a bad time to be calling?

 

“...That’s good. Um… do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

 

“i’m going on a trip tomorrow.”

 

...That explained a lot. That was probably why he was ignoring you.

 

“...Oh. Where to?” You didn’t want to hang up yet. You wanted to talk more. You had missed him, even if it hadn’t been very long at all. You were used to hanging out more often than not.

 

“scotland.”

 

Overseas? That was really far away. You were going to miss him… that probably meant he’d be gone for a while, didn’t it?

 

“did you need anything?” He asked you, not sounding impatient, just curious.

 

“...I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

Admitting it caused anxiety, but you needed to tell him. You wanted him to know you didn’t want to stop talking. You didn’t want the friendship, or whatever it was to just end all of a sudden after sleeping together. That would devastate you.

 

“...alright.” You couldn’t read his tone. You weren't sure how he felt.

 

“I hope you have fun.”

 

You had never been to a different country. You couldn’t even imagine being able to. He was pretty lucky.

 

“it’s business.” ...Or maybe not so lucky.

 

“...Well, try to enjoy yourself.”

 

“thanks.”

 

…

 

...The short answers were really starting to scare you.

 

You needed to address it, or else it would eat at you.

 

“...Do you… still want to talk to me after last night?”

 

There was a pause for a moment. You didn’t know if that was good or bad.

 

“...what?”

 

“...Do you?”

 

Another pause.

 

“...we can talk after i get back, okay?”

 

You didn’t like that. You hated that answer and you weren’t sure.

 

“...Why not now?” You were pushing it, and you knew it was a bad idea, but you really needed to talk about all of this.

 

“i have to prepare for my trip.”

 

...That was a fair reason. You believed that.

 

“...When will you be back?”

 

“three days.”

 

...That was a  _ long _ time after spending almost every day with him.

 

“Okay.” You could do it. It felt like an eternity, but you had lived many years before knowing him, very easily. Maybe you were just becoming too spoiled. Maybe you were too used to him and his life style. This separation would probably do you some good in the long run. The last thing you wanted to become was a spoiled brat.

 

“have a good evening y/n.”

 

“...You too.”

 

He hung up before you could get the response out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment or else I feel sad.
> 
> I promise this has a happy ending, I just really like angst.
> 
>  
> 
> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	10. friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance. Yell at me if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i even try anymore

The weekend seemed to drag on, and on for what felt like years. 

 

You knew that waiting for things caused time to go by slower, but you didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ bad. You spent the entire weekend watching TV and waiting for a phone call or text, but you didn’t get one until Monday afternoon.

 

You picked up the phone fast… probably a little bit too fast.   
  


“H-Hi,” You said, anxiously. You weren’t nervous before… it changed pretty quickly after the weekend had passed.

 

“evening,” Sans replied. His voice made you feel a lot better. You missed it more than you thought you would have. He sounded pretty exhausted… probably jet lagged. You tried not to think too much of it.

 

You were just happy he was home now, and that you could talk to him again.

 

“How are you? How was your business trip?” You didn’t want to sound too eager, but at the same time, you  _ were _ eager. You wanted to see him and talk to him all night. Wanted to kiss him again.

 

...You knew how pathetic you sounded. Like a high school girl with a crush… but you kind of felt like one. You just needed to relax a bit.

 

“it was fine. you should come over. i need to talk to you.”

 

...That shot some anxiety down your spine, but you shook it off and chalked it up to something happy. Maybe he bought you something on his trip and wanted to give it to you. Maybe he had a date planned.

 

...You knew thinking happy things was better for you, mentally.

 

“Okay!” You said, trying to sound cheery and optimistic. That way, if it was something bad, maybe he would feel too guilty to tell you bad news. He could change it to happy news, if you were lucky enough.

 

“i’ll send the driver.”

 

...Jeffree.

 

You missed him even more than you missed Sans. You knew you could have contacted him because your dad had his number, but you didn’t really know what you would say. He was a busy dude and you didn’t want to annoy him.

 

You both hung up the phone, and you got your shoes on before running downstairs to tell your dad. You learned your lesson the past few times about not telling him, and you weren’t about to make the same mistake three times.

 

He was sitting on the couch again, but… he didn’t seem as sad today. He looked tired,  _ exhausted, _ but… he was better. You weren’t sure what had happened, but you really wanted to know. You would try to find out later.

 

“...Dad?”

 

He looked up at you from the couch. He didn’t seem angry anymore.

 

“...Yeah?”

 

...You felt very intimidated suddenly. He hated Sans now. He never did when he was trying to get on his good side, but as soon as you started having a romantic relationship with him, he was suddenly evil.

 

You didn’t get it. His opinion scared you when it was negative.

 

“I’m going over to Sans’s. He’s back from his trip.”

 

You had told him about it before, and he swore up and down it was just an excuse on Sans’s part, but you didn’t believe him. You were right not to believe him too, since Sans called you and asked for you to come.

 

He stared at you for a few moments.

 

He looked concerned.

 

“...Sweetheart,” He said, his voice almost filled with sadness.

 

“...What?” You were afraid to ask, but you wanted to know what the problem was now. Wasn’t this a good thing?

 

“You really need to stop letting him do this.”

 

…

 

“...Do what?”

 

He was fixing things. He wasn’t doing anything bad… he reached out for you, and you were grabbing his hand.

 

“Use you.”

 

“...He just wants me to come over,” You said, defensive and hurt. You didn’t mean to give as much of an attitude as you did, but you weren’t about to apologize. All your dad ever did was talk badly about Sans and try to destroy your relationship before it even started. It was really starting to hurt.

 

He sat back and sighed. “Jesus. Go ahead. Good luck,” He said, insinuating he was giving up and no longer cared.

 

It was for the best.

 

You heard the car pull up, the familiar sound of the horn honking outside causing you to rush out the door, quickly. You were so excited to see Jeffree again. He was the sweetest guy you had ever met, and just being around him tended to make you feel okay. You got into the passenger seat before Jeffree could get out and open your door for you, and you consider that a win. You hated inconveniencing him anymore than you already were by having him drive out here on such short notice.

 

“Hi!” You greeted him, excitedly, your smile beaming.

 

“Hello, y/n. It’s been quite a bit,” He greeted you with a grateful and gentle smile. You had a lot of love for this man, already. You missed him a lot.

 

“Mhm. How have you been?”

 

“I've been well. How have you been?” The very basic conversation was very comforting, and you loved seeing him after so long.

 

“I’ve been good.”

 

...You hadn’t been well, in all honesty, but you didn’t want to tell him about any of it. You just wanted to have a nice time.

 

“I’m very glad. Sans has just gotten home,” He told you.

 

“Mhm. He called me.” You were almost prideful of that fact. Like he only called you, but… you didn’t know that for a fact. You just liked to think you were special, even if you might not be after all.

 

He smiled at you. “I would assume so, since I’m bringing you to his home. Have you been alright?”

 

You smiled back. You really liked talking with Jeffree. He treated you like an adult, while also caring for you like a child. He seemed to know the perfect balance in how you wanted to be treated.

 

“I’ve been alright. I missed him.”

 

“I see.”

 

You couldn’t read his tone… but it seemed to be a little anxious for some reason. Maybe he was just protective of Sans. It was cute, in a weird way. Something they both probably needed. You weren’t even sure if Sans had an actual father. When he drove up to Sans’s house, you were very happy to see the front door. You really missed being around these people, even the servants because they were so nice.

 

“I’ll see you,” He said, smiling gently.

 

“Yeah! See you!” 

 

You exited the car, and quickly shut the door before speeding off towards the house.

 

You knocked on the door, and waited anxiously, feeling very happy once you saw him open the door. He looked tired, but so nice. You missed seeing his face every day. It always made you feel really happy.

 

 “...Hey,” You greeted him, softly. You were happy and excited to see him, but still a little anxious about how he might feel or what he might say to you.

 

“hey. c’mon in,” He said, leading you inside. You kind of wished he would hug you or something, but… just being around him was good enough for you right now. You followed him inside and took your shoes off, before shutting the door behind you. The familiar scent of his house made you feel safe and comfortable.

 

You hoped you could stay the night, again.

 

“...I missed you,” You said, softly, taking a seat on the couch.

 

“i missed you too.”

 

He sounded so exhausted… you wanted to tuck him into bed and cuddle him. You noticed the living room was a lot more messy than it usually was. Something was very off about him… you weren’t quite sure what it was, but you really wanted to find out and help him through it.

 

You watched as he took a seat on the couch, and you waited for him to explain.

 

“...you been okay?” 

 

...You hadn’t. You had been anxious and worried.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“that’s good. i’m glad.”

 

You leaned on him, gently. He smelled so nice… safe, and homey. You felt so comfortable and  _ good. _

 

You were happy.

 

“...look, y/n. we need to talk,” He said, sitting up a little more.

 

“...Huh?” 

 

You sat up a little more, and looked at him. He looked serious, but… you didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

“...i like you. i really do, i just…”

 

…

 

...You  _ really _ didn’t like that.

 

“...What?”

 

“...i don’t really do relationships, just… i’m good with being friends, and we can mess around, but… i don’t want this to be a serious thing. i can’t do that kind of thing.”

 

…

 

...You felt like the world was collapsing, and you were falling off. The planet stopped rotating, and you were floating away. Things just didn’t feel right, at all. Everything was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

He let you in, he made you trust him, he took you to so many places… he took your virginity.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t play you like this…

 

...He wouldn’t.

 

He…

 

...Your dad was right this entire time.

 

You didn’t want him to be right. You didn’t want him to know this was happening. He was never supposed to be right, and Sans was never supposed to hurt you like this. Sans was supposed to ask you out, and you were supposed to be in love… right? Isn’t that why he kept asking you to come over and out on dates, it… he wasn’t actually using you was he?

 

...You really really cared about him.

 

_...How could he do this? _

 

“...i care about you. i’m here if you need anything. money, a hug… anything, i just can’t be your boyfriend.”

 

... _ Money? _

 

He thought you wanted  _ money? _

 

...You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Nothing felt okay, and nothing felt right.

 

You needed to go home. You needed your dad. You didn’t care if he said he told you so, you wanted to go  _ home. _

 

You stood up from your seat and tried to think of a reasonable excuse. You didn’t want him to see you as weak. You didn’t even want him to know you  _ wanted _ a relationship, but… it was too late now, wasn’t it?

 

You were too obvious.

 

“...i’m sorry if this hurts you.”

 

“No, no… I’m good,” You lied, trying your hardest to keep your voice even. It didn’t waver. You were lucky.

 

“...you gonna be okay?”

 

...He knew you were lying.

 

You were an  _ idiot. _

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna head home.” You left the room and went to put your shoes on, feeling him follow behind you. You wanted to scream at him and tell him to leave you alone, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t speak. Your voice would break, and you would sob.

 

You put your shoes on as quickly as you could, and watched as he texted somebody.

 

“...i’m texting jeffree to come get you, but… you don’t have to leave.” He sounded sorry, sure, but you didn’t believe it.

 

He led you on… he did this on purpose.

 

“You don’t have to text him. I can walk.”

 

He didn’t listen… he was already sending the text message. 

 

You just sat there… feeling so  _ small. _ So tiny and  _ wrong. _

 

You had half a mind to start walking and then text your dad to meet up with you somewhere, but… you couldn’t move. You didn’t feel like you were allowed to.

 

A few agonizing moments of silence passed by, and he finally spoke up again.

 

“...he’ll be here in a few minutes. wanna say anything about what just happened…?”

 

...You had a lot you wanted to say, but… you knew if you spoke up you’d start to cry your eyes out. You didn’t want to show any more weakness or that you had no control in this situation. It hurt in your chest.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“...if you say so.”

 

You hated to admit it, but your voice had been very soft and wobbly. You felt awful.

 

You wanted your dad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_____ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sans never wanted to hurt you.

 

You were a sweet girl, and that was the problem.

 

His entire life, he had never been good with attachments. His own father never really spoke to him until he was old enough to help him out in the  _ ‘family business’ _ . Sans only ever remembered getting hugs from G on his birthdays, and occasionally on Christmas. He wasn’t one to complain, but it really fucked him up emotionally, the way he grew up. His brother was more of a comfort than anything, but he had been shipped off to private school most of his life because he was a soft person, and G favored him pretty heavily. Sans was pretty sure he reminded him of his mother… so he tried not to take it too personally. He clearly wanted to savor Papyrus’s innocence and keep it safe.

 

He missed him, but he was doing well for himself.

 

Sans found himself feeling very pressured daily by his father, but he didn’t mind it as much as he used to. He felt useful now, like he had somewhat of a purpose. Sure, at first, he hated it. He felt used and like his only role in this life was to be a pawn, but… he grew used to it. The money was always available and he could do almost anything he wanted.

 

...But he had issues.

 

His head was fucked up, and he couldn’t  _ trust _ anybody. He couldn’t find himself able to love even when he wanted to. He didn’t want anybody to pity him or understand, it was just how his life was. He was fucked up, and sadly, it made other people have to pay the price.

 

Like you.

 

He could see the attachments forming, and he could see how hopeful you were for this to become something stable and permanent, but he just wasn’t the right guy for it. He knew he should have told you that from the start, but… he was selfish. He wanted to keep you around for a little while, as long as he could before he couldn’t do it any longer, and the attachment became something too strong.

 

He broke the strings, and he knew it was going to break your heart. Now, he just had to find the strength to call you and tell you how he felt.

 

“H-Hi!” 

 

Your voice was high… it was pretty obvious you were happy to hear from him. He enjoyed speaking with you, and he wanted to maintain a friendship, but he was afraid you were expecting too much here, even with this one phone call.

 

“evening.”

 

“How are you? How was your business trip?”

 

You were so eager. It almost hurt him knowing how much you cared.

 

“it was fine. you should come over. i need to talk to you,” He spoke, carefully. He didn’t want to give it away until he was face to face with you, but he also didn’t want to give any false hope.

 

There was a bit of a pause… maybe he said too much, or worded things in a bad way.

 

“...Okay!”

 

You may have sounded cheery and excited, but Sans was pretty good at reading people. He had to be with the job he had, and you were one of the easiest for him. A very classic case of anxiety and sadness is to hide behind fake cheer and a high pitched voice.

 

Liars did it often, whether it be for something extreme, or lying to yourself to stay happy.

 

He didn’t want you to feel sad. He would cause nothing but pain if things went how you wanted them to.

 

“i’ll send the driver.” He knew you had a bond with Jeffree, and a liking towards him.

 

He hung up, not bothering to wait for a response. He knew you’d be excited, and he didn’t need to hear the affirmation.

 

**_\---_ **

 

Sans watched from the window as he saw the car pull up, indicating you had arrived.

 

...He had a sudden feeling of dread. Not from seeing you, but… from the thought that he may not see you much after this meeting. He didn’t like the thought of that at all. You were so…  _ beautiful _ and sweet when you wanted to be. Shy, and quiet… which is why he had to do this.

 

In the twisted reality of it all, he would be selfish to keep you in a romantic light.

 

You would be targeted, and pulled into his world. It wasn’t a pretty one, and he knew you would be in constant danger. He didn’t want that for you… you deserved to have a peaceful and domestic life. One where you could have children and get married to somebody who was actually willing to settle down without a fight.

 

That just wasn’t him.

 

He heard you knock on the door, and he forced himself to calm down. You were an understanding person… this wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad in the end. He wasn’t completely cutting you away from his life, he was just terminating the romance aspect that was beginning to bloom.

 

...He knew sex could form a very real attachment and that you could very well already be expecting something, but… he needed to cut it off before it bloomed into something more serious. People had casual sex all the time, he wasn’t doing anything wrong really… he probably should have said that it would be one night prior, and maybe not have led you on so hard, but…

 

...But he couldn’t change that now.

 

He always had doubts whenever he would drag you along to meetings or little lunch date. This all really did start out innocently, and he expected to just use you to figure out what your father wanted, but you became a friend. He grew to adore you.

 

He needed to keep you safe, and he couldn’t trust you and let you if that was the case.

 

Sans opened the door and felt very happy once he saw you. You looked happy and healthy… he hoped this wouldn’t ruin it all and make you crumble. He didn’t want to see something so beautiful fall down.

 

“...Hey,” You said, your voice soft and filled with silent gid. He knew that would probably go away once this was all discussed, but that was okay. He would cherish it while he could.

 

His biggest fear in this was that you wouldn’t even want to be  _ friends _ after this… he hated to admit it, but there was a slight attachment no matter how hard he tried to fight it, whether it be romantic or just adoration.

 

“hey. c’mon in,” He said, leading you inside of the house. He watched as you kicked off your shoes and then proceeded to follow him into the living room.

 

...He felt… nervous? He wasn’t used to that… he couldn’t even tell if that’s what it  _ was. _ He had felt it a lot as a child. It was a mild sense of fear and left him wanting to stand still or call everything off all together. He wasn’t sure which option would work best for this situation.

 

Sans watched in silence as you took a seat on the couch… he felt choked up suddenly when he thought about the possibility of this being the last time you would sit there.

 

“...I missed you,” You said, smiling up at him.

 

...He sat down next to you and started to feel a bit more calm.

 

“i missed you too.”

 

...It was silent for a few moments. You were probably waiting for him to explain, while he was trying to word things together inside of his head.

 

“...you been okay?” He needed to know… in the end, if you had said you weren’t doing good, he probably would have made up a lie about what he wanted to say.

 

“Mhm.”

 

...That was good enough for him. He couldn’t back out at this point, and even if he  _ did _ want to… what excuse did he have?

 

“that’s good. i’m glad.”

 

You leaned on his chest, and he wanted to jump away. He didn’t want this to be a thing, he couldn’t let it. He was going to hurt you so much in the long run if this was the path taken.

 

“...look, y/n, we need to talk.”

 

He needed to rip it off like a band aid and let you heal afterwards. It would be much better if he got it over with, for the both of you. He couldn’t carry the burden any longer, and he couldn’t let you be led on.

 

“...Huh?” You asked, sitting up to look at him. He tried to have a neutral expression, but… he feared it might have come across as angry.

 

“...i like you, i really do, i just…”

 

…

 

...Fuck, no, that sounded  _ awful. _ He knew that sounded completely terrible, and the look on your face made it so much worse. You looked like he just told you that your dog died… he wished he could take that back. He should have thought that out better.

 

“...What?”

 

...He couldn’t turn back now.

 

He had to just say it, no matter how awful it came out.

 

“...i don’t really do relationships, just… i’m good with being friends, and we can mess around, but… i don’t want this to be a serious thing. i can’t do that kind of thing.”

 

God, he sounded like a complete asshole.

 

He couldn’t believe he was this stupid. He didn’t think it out like he should have, and to make things worse, he was rambling. He didn’t know how to let a girl down easily, clearly. He was a fucking idiot.

 

You looked crushed… heart broken, but he just… couldn’t shut up.

 

“...i care about you. i’m here if you need anything. money, a hug… anything, i just can’t be your boyfriend.”

 

...He really didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“...i’m sorry if this hurts you.” An apology seemed almost wrong, because you deserve more. He was a complete asshole, wasn’t he?

 

“No, no… I’m good,” You said, as you stood up from the couch.

 

You were lying… your hands were shaking and your voice sounded like it was about to break.

 

He didn’t know what to do… he said it, it was out there, and he apologized… he couldn’t take it back now. He couldn’t do anything other than watch as you fought back tears and tried to hide it.

 

“...you gonna be okay?”   
  


“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna head home.” 

 

You started to leave the room, so he followed after you and watched as you started to put your shoes on. He felt… dizzy, in a way. He wanted to go back in time and not say anything. Maybe he should have done it over text, after all.

 

He pulled out his phone and sighed, before texting his driver. “...i’m texting jeffree to come get you, but… you don’t have to leave.”

 

He wanted you to stay, but if you were going to leave he at least wanted you to be safe and in a vehicle. It was a long walk to your house, and it would kill your feet.

 

“You don’t have to text him. I can walk.”

 

He knew what you were doing. You were trying to find some sort of control in this situation that made you uncomfortable, and that was fine, but not when it came to your safety. He just sent the message to Jeffree and didn’t bother arguing with you.

 

Jeffree texted back pretty instantaneously, and said he’d be here soon.

 

You just sat there and waited, and it made Sans feel guilty again for some reason.

 

“...he’ll be here in a few minutes. wanna say anything about what just happened…?”

 

He wanted to hear your side… hear how you felt and if you still wanted to hang out. He didn’t want to cut you away from his life completely.

 

“I’m good.”

 

He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

“...if you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	11. insecurities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're kind of petty. But that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ End notes are most important
> 
> It'll get happier.

The ride home with Jeffree was filled with silence.

 

He asked you what had happened, but you just couldn’t talk about it. You asked him if you could just… not speak, and he didn’t argue. You knew he could tell something bad had happened, just by the look on his face, and you were very grateful he didn’t pry. A part of you wanted to tell him everything and just pour your heart out, but… you didn't. He had this ‘dad’ energy about him, and it made you feel even worse knowing his son had passed away.

 

He deserved to be a dad. He was clearly a good one.

 

He pulled up to your house after what felt like minutes, probably because the silence was comfortable.

 

“...You know you can reach out to me at any time, right? I’m not just a driver. I care for you,” He said, as he parked outside of your house.

 

It made your heart warm a bit. You really loved this guy like a second father.

 

“...I know. Thank you.”

 

You unbuckled your seat belt and reached over to hug him, fighting back the tears as you felt his arms wrap around you. Hugs always made it worse when you were sad… made you feel safe and want to let all of your emotions out. But you fought it, and got out of the car, before running inside.

 

You slammed the door shut and locked it, before kicking off your shoes.

 

You didn’t want your dad to see you like this. You didn’t want him to know he was right, and that you really were just a stupid kid. You really thought you would end up with Sans… you thought he liked you enough for that, but in the end he really just liked the sex, didn’t he? He used you,  _ he.... _

 

...But did you really have a right to be upset? You were starting to doubt yourself.

 

After all, he never said he was going to date you. He never broke any promises or went back on words… he just asked to sleep with you, and you accepted. Was it fair of you to think he needed to date you after?

 

…

 

...A part of you said he was an asshole, and he shouldn’t have led you on, while the other half was blaming yourself. You should have asked him before you slept together, and then none of this pain would have happened.

 

...Probably.

 

Your dad came into the living room from the kitchen, and looked surprised when he saw you standing there. He put the plate of food down on the coffee table and came over to you, walking slowly. He could tell something was wrong… he knew you better than anybody else did. Maybe that was why he knew you were being used. Maybe you should have listened and stayed away from Sans in the first place.

 

“...You’re home early,” He spoke, softly, very cautious. It was all the affirmation you needed to know that he was reading you like a book.

 

...You couldn’t speak. You just stared at him, your eyes burning and the tears starting to pool in your eyes again.

 

...He hugged you, tightly, and the tears just fell down your cheeks. You refused to make any sounds, and just felt the warmth from your tears stain your cheeks as your heart throbbed and ached. You didn’t want to admit it, but your dad was right. He had always been right, and you should have just  _ listened. _

 

“...Y-You were right,” You admitted, your heart feeling like it was tearing in two as you confessed it to both your dad and yourself. You didn’t want him to be right.

 

_ He _ didn’t want to be right.

 

“...What?” He was confused, and it made sense. You hadn’t told him anything yet… you were too upset to text him and fill him in, so now you would have to explain it and break your own heart again, as if it hadn’t already been through enough.

 

“...He doesn’t like me. H-He said he won’t do relationships.”

 

You wanted to vomit.

 

He could tell you were waiting for him to say ‘I told you so’, but… he never did. The tears wouldn’t stop, and he just pet you and tried his best to help in any way he could.

 

“H-He said he’s here if I  _ want money.” _

 

That wasn’t all he said to you, but… that part  _ really _ stuck with you and stabbed you in the heart. The last thing you ever wanted from him was money, or to start getting comfortable around a lot of money, because you feared something like this may happen. You didn’t want his fucking  money, you wanted  _ him. _

 

Money meant  _ nothing _ to you.

 

“...Is that all he said to you?” Your dad sounded just as offended as you felt… but you knew you needed to explain yourself better.

 

You shook your head and took a deep breath. You felt trapped, in a way. You didn’t actually want to talk about any of this, but you knew you had to. You came in the house practically in tears, you couldn’t just… pretend it wasn’t happening, especially when you already began talking about him.

 

“...He wants to stay friends.”

 

You weren’t sure if you felt the same way. You cared about him, and wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he was just  _ so…  _ misleading. You felt special around him, he  _ made _ you feel special, and then he just said nevermind. You had never been intrigued by romance until you met him, and your dream was crushed.

 

You didn’t know why it hurt so much if you didn’t want it before, but… it did.

 

“This makes no sense,” You dad said, rubbing your back. If you didn’t want to hug him, he would still find a way to comfort you. He was pretty good at that.

 

You shrugged, unable to cry anymore. It felt pointless, and you were tired of feeling sad about things you had no control over.

 

“What do you plan to do?” He asked you, stepping back to give you a bit of space when it felt like you needed it. He tucked some hair behind your ear, and for a moment you felt very small.

 

“...I dunno. Have a nap until I can figure something out.”

 

You weren’t even sure if you wanted to fight this.

 

“...Wanna eat?” He asked you.

 

...You were supposed to eat dinner over at Sans’s house, but that was clearly a bust. You knew your dad would order a pizza if you said yes, and you really didn’t want to eat a lot of grease while you were hurting so much. You would end up getting sick, and throwing up would make everything  _ so _ much worse.

 

You shook your head.

 

“...TV?” He offered next.

 

...You could do that.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be alone anyways, since your mind was so loud and beating on you. The sounds of the television would fill your brain with mindless things to distract you from how tight your chest felt.

 

“...Okay.”

  
  


___

  
  


You must have passed out during the movie, because you woke up back in your bed.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for you to fall asleep and wake up back in your room, even as an adult. Your dad never stopped doing it and you never asked him to. You liked that he still cared so much and made sure to tuck you in after a hard day.

 

You were still tired, so it made you realize your phone was what had woken you up.

 

Somebody was calling you.

 

You checked the caller ID, and just as you assumed it would be, Sans was calling you.

 

...A part of you wanted to let it ring and go to voicemail, but another part of you wanted to answer and hear him out. Fortunately for him, that side was louder, and you picked up. You didn’t say a word. Just listened quietly for him to speak, only focused on the sound of your own breathing.

 

“...hey,” He said, after the silence seemed to be too much. 

 

“Hi.” You cringed at the sound of your own voice. You sounded scratchy and tired, the tears from earlier really messing up the way you were heard. It was almost pathetic, if it wasn’t already at that point.

 

“how are you doing?”

 

You were almost offended by the question, you knew he could clearly hear that you weren’t fine, but you definitely weren’t about to tell him that.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“are you lying?”

 

…

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“...wanna come over?”

 

God, that was the  _ last _ thing you needed. After everything he had put you through, the last thing you needed was more contact.

 

No matter how badly you craved it.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“...i could go there.”

 

…

 

That was just a giant recipe for disaster. Your dad would kill both you  _ and _ him, or at least, he’d try to. Sans wouldn’t be easy to get rid of in any sense of the word.

 

“...My dad would flip.” You hoped that was enough to get him to stop asking, but knowing him, it definitely wouldn’t be. He was the type of person who never let up until he got what he wanted.

 

“he wouldn’t know.”

 

...You really hoped that was true. You didn’t want your dad to lose all trust in you, and get mad at you for weeks over something you didn’t even want. You just wanted things to be okay again… you wanted to go back in time to when things were easy and  _ simple _ and you didn’t even know Sans.

 

“...I dunno how I feel about lying to him.” It wouldn’t be the first time, no, but it definitely wasn’t something you ever felt comfortable doing. You didn’t do it unless you absolutely needed to, or if it was to keep him safe.

 

Maybe this was something that needed to be hidden.

 

“you won’t be lying. you don’t have to say a word.”

 

…

 

...You felt conflicted.

 

“...I’m not doing anything interesting.” 

 

You heard him sigh. “...just give me the ‘okay’.”

 

…

 

...You didn’t know what to do, really. You wanted to see him despite all of the heart ache and all of the frustration. You cared about him, even after what he  _ did _ to you… you couldn’t turn him away when he was asking to see you.

 

Even after all of  _ that, _ you  _ still _ had hope. You were still holding onto the slight possibility that he might  _ want _ you.

 

You wanted to be wanted.

 

“...Okay.”

 

There was a crackling noise, almost like static coming through the phone. You felt a weird sense of anxiety for a moment, one you had never experienced before.

 

You didn’t like it.

 

Before you could call out to him to see what the  _ fuck _ just happened, he…

 

Was in your room.

 

…

 

...He had never been in your room before. How did he even know where it was?

  
  


“hey,” He said, once he saw you, before he hung up on his side of the conversation. You followed his lead and did the same.

 

“...How’d you know this room was mine?”

 

You felt… insecure.

 

You had been curled up in bed for most of the day, crying into tissues and your bed sheets despite how gross it was (you ran out of tissues). You had been practically screaming with tears for hours, so you didn’t exactly look…  _ glamorous. _

 

He shrugged in response, apparently not too off put by your appearance.

 

“lucky guess.” His smile made you itch. You hated how handsome and  _ attractive _ he looked. You wanted him to  _ want _ you.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

You would never be okay with just friends, and you knew that.

 

“Could have lucky guessed into a wall.”

 

That would have been terrifying and hilarious.

 

“i could have.”

 

...You sighed and watched as he sat on the end of your bed and just… watched you. You didn’t know how to feel about it, but you tried not to think too much.

 

“...talk to me. how do you feel?”

 

…

 

You wanted to scream. Wanted to yell. How could he sit here and ask you how you feel  _ now, _ after he already broke everything off and said he wanted to friendzone you. You wanted to punch him in his face and throw him out, but all that came out was…

 

“...I dunno how I feel.”

 

It was a lie, but explaining it would be too much for both of you.

 

“...mad at me?”

 

Well that was a given. “Very.”

 

He was quiet for a moment… you didn’t know how to take that. You hoped he would just leave it at that, but you knew better. He was a hot headed fighter, and he never knew when to back away.

 

“...i’m sorry. i didn’t think it would be like this.”

 

You didn’t want apologies. They didn’t help at this point. You just felt…  _ angry, _ and sad. You had no control in this situation, and it left you feeling small and trapped. You didn’t deserve what was happening to you, and you would never accept this easily.

 

You were stubborn in these types of situations.

 

“You took my virginity, and  _ then _ told me you didn’t want to be together.” He should have told you first, but then again, why would he? He knew you would have called the whole thing off and said nevermind, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to fuck you, and then get off scott free. He was never planning to be with you. This  _ entire _ time, he was just  _ waiting _ until after you let your guard down and he got off inside of you.

 

_ Used. _

 

“...a lot of people lose their virginity to somebody and then don’t date them.”

 

You were angry. That was a pretty generic high school scene, but you were adults. He should have discussed it with you first, because your  _ stupid _ mind really thought there would be more to this. You thought he could love you.

 

You were an  _ idiot. _

 

“I’m not _ ‘a lot’  _ of people, Sans.” He was just digging himself deeper.

 

“i didn’t say you were… i’m just saying it’s normal.”

 

_ Normal. _ Nothing was normal about this situation. Not a damn thing.

 

“Wow. It’s normal. I feel  _ way _ better.”

 

You weren’t purposely trying to start a fight, but  _ God _ he was making it hard. Everything that came out of his mouth was  _ wrong, _ and making you feel worse, and worse. You knew if you started to yell your dad would hear, and he would know Sans was here, and you didn’t want that. You were struggling to keep yourself calm.

 

He sighed. “...i didn’t come here to fight. i wanted to talk it out and help you feel a bit better.”

 

You weren’t going to feel better.

 

“What is there to talk about?” There wasn’t anything left.

 

“you’re hurting. i wanna find a way to fix it.”

 

“We both know what that entails.” He had made it perfectly clear that he couldn’t give it to you.

 

So you didn’t want anything from him.

 

“i can’t be your boyfriend.”

 

You wanted to hit him. You wanted to cry. Scream, yell for your dad…

 

You wanted to do  _ something. _

 

“Why, though?” You asked, sitting up a bit more. You had half a mind to jump up and slap the shit out of him.

 

“i don’t do dating and relationships.”

 

That was the worst excuse you had ever heard. 

 

“But you still take virginities?” You weren’t a whore. You weren’t going to be treated like one and then just sit back and take it.

 

“i only took  _ yours. _ you wanted to have sex, too.”

 

You wanted to sleep with him, yes, but you thought he  _ liked _ you. At least enough to give you a fucking  _ chance… _ but he didn’t. Strictly one night, and then you had to  _ fuck off. _

 

“Yeah, because I thought you liked me! I thought it would be  _ meaningful!” _

 

“i do like you.”

 

He kept saying that,  _ over and over _ , but  _ God _ his actions proved otherwise.

 

You just wanted  _ a chance. _

 

“What did you expect to happen? You could show up here, and I’d become your side chick or something?”

 

You had more respect for yourself than that. You would never let yourself stood to something so…  _ awful. _ You wanted to be happy and have somebody be in love and mutually pine after you, not a fuck buddy who threw cash at you.

 

“what the fuck?”

 

He stood up from the bed now, looking angry.

 

Good, now you could both be pissed off.

 

You scoffed. “Throw money at the sad, poor money whore, right?”

 

“are you fucking kidding me!? what the fuck is wrong with you!?”

 

You didn’t know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
>  
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


	12. realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Maybe you were worth facing his fears.
> 
> ___
> 
> We have some fan art!
> 
>  
> 
> [Thank you so much for drawing my sona!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/68d2fe3a60a42ad462336be63bf7191a/tumblr_messaging_q0dmaumX6X1wkcl8a_1280.jpg) [Check out the artists Tumblr here!](https://pyaonon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> And somebody's made a PodFic about one of my stories!! [Listen here!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6AD4uJ12Mw&t=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed an update, I know that's not like me! I've been dealing with a lot this past year, and I'm finally healing. I'm in a better place now, with much better friends suited to me. But while writing this chapter, I was still in the process of healing, so please forgive me if it's not the best and not up to par with my usual style!
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with me! I hope you enjoy and stick around for a long time ❤️
> 
> Leave a positive comment. It helps me, really. If you have the time, I'd appreciate a sweet message!

Your dad burst into the room a little too late. You had already made Sans leave, and you were just sat there alone on your bed. He looked angry when the door busted open, but when he saw that it was just you… the anger disappeared.

 

He wasn't mad at  _ you. _

 

“What is with the yelling?” He asked you, sounding frustrated more than anything.

 

...You started to cry.

 

Everything was too much, and not enough. You wanted more, and you couldn’t have  _ anything. _

 

He was quiet for a moment, and just watched you as you had a bit of a break down on your bed. You just wanted him to love you… why couldn’t Sans just  _ love you. _ What was he so afraid of? What was stopping him?

 

“...What happened?” He asked, rephrasing his question from earlier. 

 

“S-Sans!” You didn’t want to lie. You didn’t want to hide it. You were hurting, and you wanted Sans to be there, but you didn’t want him as he was now. He was afraid of you, and afraid of loving you. You wanted to be  _ loved. _ You wanted him and he wouldn’t do this for you.

 

He glared, but it clearly wasn’t directed at you. “Where is he?”

 

“He left!” You kicked him out. You didn’t want to deal with the pain anymore, and you didn’t want to talk to him when he was being so… inconsiderate. He was trying to be nice, but he was doing everything so  _ wrong! _

 

He just kept hurting you!

 

“Why was he here in the first place?”

 

God, you wished you had a good answer for that.

 

You never wanted him to come over… but he asked, and you being you, you allowed him to come, hoping he would have come to his senses. You were more than wrong. It was worse. He was trying to fix things, and going about it the opposite way.

 

“...W-Wanted to check on me.” Or at least that’s what he said.

 

It didn’t turn out that way.

 

It all turned into an argument, and in the end, you both got your feelings hurt.

 

Ironic, and heart breaking.

 

Fighting with him was completely exhausting, and you hated every second of it. You liked it better when you were still oblivious and you just cuddled in his bed after rough sex. Thinking about it made you want to tear up again.

 

He sighed. You knew your dad, and you knew he was internalizing his anger.

 

“...Come on. Get your shoes on.”

 

...Your shoes?

 

...Where could he possibly want to take you so late at night? Was he going to murder you and dump your body? You wouldn’t really mind that at this point.

 

“...Sh-Shoes?” 

 

“I’ll be in the car.”

 

You watched him leave the room… you wanted to curl up in bed, but… you didn’t want to make him upset.

 

You got your shoes on, and followed him downstairs, and into the car. This felt like a horror movie scene, and if he wasn’t your dad you would definitely expect to be murdered, especially after letting Sans in your house, knowing your dad didn’t like him.

 

You weren’t even sure if he wanted to work with him anymore. You hadn’t asked.

 

“...Where are we going?” You asked him, as you fastened your seat belt and he began to drive. The direction he went in didn’t give you very much information, so it was a lot of guesswork and asking questions.

 

He glanced at you, and then back at the road.

 

“You’re sad. Where do you think we’re going?”

 

…

 

...You understood now. He was taking you to get fast food, since that was what he did every time you were hurting and he didn’t know how to fix it. He let food do the work for him, and it worked well.

 

“...I’m sorry, dad,” You apologized. He had been so great through all of this. Through you ignoring his wishes, advice, and rules. You didn’t deserve such an understanding father. You wanted to make him happy and proud, but you just kept ruining a lot of things. You wished things were easier and it didn’t get to this point as much as it did.

 

“I’m not mad, y/n.”

 

That was a miracle in of itself.

 

“...I should’ve listened to you.” You saw that now. It all made sense, everything he said and warned you about, yet you refused to listen. You were an idiot… you should have known better.

 

“I thought the same thing… but you’re just like your mother. You won’t do anything until you make the choice by yourself. You have to learn your own lessons,” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice at the mention of your mom.

 

You felt a bit sad too. You wondered what kind of advice she would give you if she was here with you.

 

“...I learned that I need to listen to you.” That was one thing you could say with absolute confidence, at least.

 

“You say that now,” He said, with a joking tone.

 

You both knew that you would still have to learn your own lessons.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans was a complete mess.

 

He did everything completely wrong. He should have just left you alone from the start, then none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt, and he wouldn’t be so  _ worried _ about you, and how  _ you  _ felt in this situation.

 

He was selfish, but he really wished he could be  _ more _ selfish and just… not care.

 

He didn’t like the way this ate at him, and made him feel like a bad person. He just didn’t want to  _ date. _ Why was that such a crime? Why couldn’t they just properly be friends? He didn’t mind if they never had sex again, he just… wanted her around.

 

She was lovely.

 

He just… wasn’t.

 

He wasn’t good for her, and he wasn’t good at relationships. He couldn’t do it.

 

He was  _ scared. _

 

So, instead of facing his problems, he buried himself in his work. That was what he always did… he focused on it, and forgot to eat and shower for days on end. He never minded, and wouldn’t stop until he was forced to by one of his employees.

 

That employee, almost always being Jeffree.

 

And that’s what happened again, only this time he didn’t wait until it had been days. He came into Sans’s office at midnight, with a coffee and a pastry in his hands.

 

He always made sure Sans was taken care of.

 

He was a fill in dad of sorts… somebody who cared for Sans when he couldn’t care for himself, which was most of the time.

 

“...thanks, jeffree,” Sans said, before picking up the scone and digging right in. He hadn’t realized how starving he was until food was placed right in front of him. Jeffree was pretty much an expert on how Sans liked his coffee as well, so he knew how to coax Sans into getting something into his system if he put up a fight on it.

 

It wasn’t one of those days.

 

“You seem glum, son,” Jeffree said, taking a seat across from his desk. He didn’t think it was wise to allow Sans to work this late. He needed to get some rest.

 

“i’m fine. probably just overworked.”

 

“So this has nothing to do with y/n being in a flood of tears?”

 

…

 

He took another bite of the pastry, and didn’t answer. He really didn’t need to.

 

“...Would you mind my asking where you went earlier?” Jeffree asked, crossing his legs.

 

Sans shrugged, knowing for a fact he already knew the answer to that question.

 

“i went to her house.”

 

He wouldn’t be surprised if y/n had texted him all about it.

 

“How did that go?” He asked, as if he needed to. He knew it went terribly, and he knew it was killing both of them. He just wanted to be involved in the drama and possibly sort it out.

 

“...not great.” He sipped on his coffee, grateful for it. The warmth helped him feel more awake, of course with the caffeine added in as well. He wished he had a bigger mug, but this would have to do for now.

 

“On a scale of one to ‘I wish to never see you again’, where do you think you fall?”

 

…

 

...That was a good question.

 

“...dunno. she threw me out.”

 

“Oh dear.” He didn’t sound that worried, and Sans didn’t know how to take it. He didn’t know if that meant Jeffree was happy Sans was away from her, or if it meant that Sans was worried about nothing. He probably thought everything was going to be fine.

 

...Sans really didn’t.

 

He pulled away from his desk and sighed… he was pretty exhausted. He just wanted things to be okay again.

 

“...i wanted to be friends.”

 

“I suppose she didn’t take it well.”

 

Sans knew he knew about everything… but talking about it was helping him a bit, he had to admit that.

 

“...we… slept together. i’m sure she’s told you. you’ve become good friends,” He said, trying not to sound too hostile. He… was a bit jealous. Jeffree was all he had as a father figure, and he wasn’t too great at sharing him.

 

He didn’t try to be selfish about it… but he didn’t do a very good job.

 

“Oh, yes. She went into detail,” Jeffree said, with an amused smirk.

 

“wonderful,” Sans muttered, rubbing his face. He didn’t like having his sexual experiences known, but… since it was Jeffree, it wasn’t that bad.

 

It could have been a lot worse.

 

“So?” He asked, confusing Sans.

 

“...so? so what?”

 

“Are you going to attempt to fix this?”

 

...He had been trying. None of it was working, no matter how much he attempted to glue the pieces back together. Nothing was working out like he wanted… all you wanted was to date him, but he was terrified.

 

“...i don’t know how.”

 

“Do you like her enough to try?”

 

“i did try.”

 

“It was never going to be as easy as a couple of attempts.”

 

It felt like he had been trying for years, even if it had only been a week or two… he just hated this. He wanted them to be better.

 

He wanted them to be  _ friends. _

 

“...what do i do?”

 

“Try and see things from her point of view.” At this point, Jeffree had stood up and began to tidy up Sans’s desk, something he did often whenever he was inside of his office.

 

...Your point of view was just… a relationship. All you wanted was to be with him. A title that tied him to you.

 

“...i have. she wants to be in a relationship.”

 

“No, no… don’t go straight for the answer. Think about it from her point,” He tried to reason with Sans, despite his thick skull making it practically impossible for him to understand. Once his mind was set on one thing, it was hard to put him back on track.

 

“what am i supposed to do about this? date her anyways?”

 

Jeffree rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He really was the only person who was allowed to give Sans an attitude.

 

“You’re still trying to jump to finding a solution.” He had sat back down.

 

...He tried to think about things from your perspective, putting himself in your shoes and feeling your emotions. He knew you wanted to feel important to him, and you  _ were, _ he was just a coward. He was fully aware that a lot of these things were his fault, but he didn’t…

 

...He needed to focus. Focus on you, and stay in your shoes.

 

You felt used, and you felt sad.

 

Angry. 

 

You probably hated him.

 

“...i know she feels used. i know she wants to be together.”

 

“She wants things to be special, Sans,” Jeffree told him.

 

...He knew he was right. He knew that was  _ exactly _ what you want.

 

“i know… i know. i like her. she’s sweet, i care about her…”

 

He was just afraid of you.

 

He was afraid of going through heartbreak again.

 

He couldn’t do it  _ again. _

 

“Then show her that. Right now she probably feels like you only think of her as something temporary that doesn’t require commitment. I know that’s hurting her.  _ You _ know that’s hurting her.”

 

...He hated knowing it, but he did. He knew you were in pain, and he knew you needed commitment.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

“...i can’t  _ do _ commitment,” He said, feeling lost. He had no more answers, no more excuses… things were just messy.

 

“...Not even for her?”

 

…

 

He sighed. “...i’ll text her later.”

 

Jeffree stood up, taking the plate and mug. He was beginning to leave when he spoke once more.

 

“If you don’t commit, you’ll lose her… it’s been a while, Sans. Years. She’s not the same as the last one.”

 

…

 

“...i know.”

 

He exited the room, leaving Sans there to wallow in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
>  
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	13. first date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's willing to try.
> 
> You don't know if it's genuine, but you're taking the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to begin work on a new project. Just want you all to know I'm not abandoning this, but updates will not be as frequent as they have been. Thank you for reading.

It took a Sans a little bit of time, but eventually he worked up the courage to call you.

 

He wasn’t expecting you to actually give him a chance after everything that had happened, but he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t try. After everything Jeffree had said, he was beginning to think he was right.

 

He needed to get over things that happened in the past, and he needed to start letting people in, again.

 

You, specifically.

 

He called you, and he was surprised to find that you actually picked up the phone after seeing his name pop up.

 

“...hey,” He greeted you, before you even had the chance to say hello. He couldn’t help himself.

 

He was anxious, which was a feeling he hadn’t had in a  _ long _ time. He had always carried himself with confidence, and knew how to get what he wanted… but it was  _ so _ different with you. You made him nervous. Gave him butterflies.

 

“...Hi,” You replied, cautiously. He could tell by the tone of your voice that you didn’t trust him, and didn’t trust this phone call. He really didn’t blame you… the last time you had seen him, you were yelling at each other and you threw him out of your house.

 

He just needed to rip it off like a band aid and ask you.

 

...He was just really afraid of your answer. He was afraid you’d say  _ yes. _

 

He cared about you, but… he wasn’t built for this. He wasn’t built for dating, and he was afraid of going through a repeat of last time.

 

He couldn’t.

 

“...can we talk?” Half of him hoped you might say no. Then he could just stay home and not face reality.

 

He was kind of a coward when it came to emotions.

 

“...I guess. About what?”

 

He really didn’t want to give you a run down on the phone, but he knew if he didn’t give you a reason you wouldn’t even come. He was backed into a corner, and it felt like there was a knife against his throat.

 

He had to mentally prepare himself for a few moments… he just hoped you didn’t get impatient and hang up on him.

 

“...i… i-i’m willing to try,” He admitted, slowly, trying not to choke on his own words.

 

A normal person wouldn’t be struggling with this… but he was too much of a mess to be one of those people. You had every right to hate him, but… he needed to at least try this out and give you a proper reason as to why he was so against it.

 

After he felt he was able to actually discuss it.

 

You were quiet for a moment, which he found to be completely understandable. You had gone through so much heartache and pain, yelling and fighting, frustration and anger just for him to suddenly  _ want to try. _

 

He would hate him too.

 

He would say no.

 

“...You are?”

 

...He almost felt like this was worth it, just to hear the hopefulness in your voice.

 

“...yeah. just... yeah.” 

 

He had a lot he felt like he needed to say, but he also didn’t feel like he was in a position where his comfort mattered anymore.

 

He didn’t need to set boundaries. You did.

 

“...Are you sure?” You asked, sounding skeptical. He really didn’t mind, nor did he blame you for feeling that way. Just the other day he was swearing up and down he would never date, now here he was, crawling back to you.

 

You just had something about you that he wanted near him… he didn’t even know what it was.

 

He just needed it.

 

“i’m sure. i’d like to try.”

 

He definitely couldn’t guarantee anything, or that this was meant to last… but he could at least guarantee that he wanted to give it a go.

 

He didn’t want to lose you. Not like this.

 

He was just a coward.

 

“...Okay,” You said, but he could very clearly hear the suspicions in your voice, “...Wanna meet up, and… have a little date?”

 

...He was  _ terrified, _ but… he was willing. That had to count for something.

 

He knew it would take him a little while, but he would get where he needed to be no matter what it took.

 

“...yeah. any specific place you wanna go?”

 

“There’s a nice coffee place down the road from the train station,” You said, sounding slightly excited, which really made him feel a lot better. At least this was something you were happy about, and hell, maybe once the anxiety went away he would feel excited too.

 

That’s how these types of things went, right?

 

“i’ll meet you there,” He said, getting ready to go put his shoes on.

 

“What time?” You asked, and he realized he was probably rushing this, but he was way too far ahead to slow down now.

 

“now.”

 

If he waited, he’d end up chickening out, and he knew that for a fact. He wanted to go through with this. He needed to push himself.

 

He could practically hear you blink in confusion.

 

“...O-Oh. Uh, sure… okay. Just let me get dressed.”

 

“okay.”

  
  
  


**_____ **

  
  
  


You had never been so confused in your  _ life. _

 

Just the other day you were yelling at Sans, and you were both trying to be right in the situation, and now all of a sudden he’s…  _ willing to try? _ Why couldn’t he just be willing this entire time? It would have saved a lot of tears, and heartbreak, and pain, and…

 

It could have just… prevented a lot.

 

Regardless, you still cared for him, and you still  _ really _ wanted to give this a shot. If he was willing now, it was better than never.

 

Part of you really felt like you deserved better, but… something about him was just so  _ attractive. _ You felt like you needed to be near him… you needed him to want you like you wanted him, or else you were going to go  _ mad. _

 

...You got yourself ready, and went to tell your dad where you were going. You were really dreading it, but… you had to let him know. You just hoped he wouldn’t call you an idiot. You already knew this was stupid on your end, and you probably should have just stayed home, but… if he was willing to try now, so were you.

 

When you told him, he didn’t speak. He just stared at you, a blank expression on his face.

 

You really didn’t know how to take that.

 

“...I know. I’ll just… let him try. See if he’s genuine,” You explained, assuming he was angry or disagreed with your choice.

 

He was quiet for a few more moments, and then he spoke up.

 

“I’m going on a date tonight, too.”

 

…

 

You almost screamed.

 

“...Really? With who?” 

 

You didn’t even know he was  _ seeing _ anybody. You had been way too wrapped up in your own things, and you didn’t even ask how he had been lately. Usually you knew pretty much everything there was to know about your dad, but lately that had changed.

 

You didn’t know anything about his personal life.

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

Part of you wanted to keep pushing and asking… but you didn’t. You didn’t even feel like you had a right to after everything you had hidden from him.

 

“Okay. Have fun,” You said, before kissing his cheek and then heading off to leave.

 

“You too. Be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

“I know you will.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

When you arrived, Sans was already in the coffee shop.

 

He was sat at a booth, staring out the window. He was dressed as he usually was, but you could tell he was expecting you to walk past him outside of the window… but you had taken another way.

 

You cleared your voice to get his attention, and he practically jumped.

 

He turned to look at you, and you gave him a small but reassuring smile.

 

“...hey. you look nice.”

 

“You too.”

 

He always looked nice, to you. He knew how to dress right, and you always admired that… he was a sexy dude. It pissed you off, in a way, that he could look that nice without even being human… you didn’t know why or how humans could be attracted to monsters.

 

But here you were, desperate to date one.

 

You took a seat across from him at the booth, and watched him as he sighed, deeply. You didn’t quite understand why he looked so nervous, but you weren’t about to push him for an answer on it, either.

 

“...i’m sorry,” He said, softly.

 

“I forgive you.” You weren’t even sure what it was that he was apologizing for, but you had this weird feeling that you shouldn’t pry.

 

An apology was an apology, and you were taking it.

 

He was silent for more than a few minutes… you really didn’t like how awkward and tense this all felt.

 

“...Wanna order something?”

 

“...okay. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
>  
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


End file.
